The Runaways
by robsessed73
Summary: When Bella was shipped off to a school in New York the last thing she expected was to meet and fall in love. That was until she met English teacher Edward Cullen. Once they met they knew that they were meant for each other but others thought differently and decided to keep them apart. So they decided to runaway together and leave everybody behind. Rated M for Lemons and Language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I hope that you will enjoy the first chapter of The Runaways. **

**Beta'd by Heather Spaulding. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters **

**Warning! **

**This story will have a lot lemons so if you are sensetive to those then this is not the story for you. I will however post a warning when it need to be. **

**It also contains a Controlling Edward**

**The Runaways**

**Chapter 1**

_"Bella, Bella, get down here or you will miss your plane_," my mother yelled up the stairs.

I sighed as I picked up the one suitcase that I had packed with all my warm clothes and walked down the stairs to where my mother Renee, my dad Charlie, and my eighteen year old brother James stood waiting for me.

Today was the day that my parents were making me leave the only home that I had ever known, they were putting me on a plane to go to a boarding school in New York.

I was born and raised in Forks, Washington. My parents had never taken any interest in me and they believed that I am a troublemaker, while James could do no wrong. The day that I caught James smoking marijuana behind the school shed was the day that my parents decided to pack me off to boarding school, all because James decided to tell them that he was one that caught me before I could say anything about him. Of course, James being Renee and Charlie's favourite, they had decided to believe him, told me that I was a disgrace and they wanted to get me away from here before I tainted the family name.

"Have you got everything Isabella? Your father doesn't have all day to take you to the airport," Renee asked as she examined her nails. I felt my eyes watering and knew that I had to get out of there. There was no way that I would give my mother, or brother, the pleasure of seeing me cry.

"Yes, I am ready. Let's go dad," I said as I grabbed the suitcase that had most of my clothes in and walked out to the cruiser, dumping my bag into the trunk. I got in the backseat, not wanting to sit in the front and make small talk with my father. Once I was settled, I let my tears fall freely.

Five minutes later my father came out the front door, closing it behind him, and got into the drivers seat before driving off towards Seattle. My mother didn't even care about me enough to see me off.

I continued to ignore my father, even though he tried to make conversation all the way to Sea-tac airport. In the end, I listened to my ipod so that I could drown out what he was saying.

Four long hours later, he pulled into Sea-tac parking lot, handing me my suitcase and my plane ticket as I got out of the car.

"Isabella, there will be someone from the Masen Academy to pick you up when you get off the plane. Please remember that we do love you and that we are only doing this for your own good," he said as he tried to hug me, but he did not succeed. I took a step back and looked at him coldly.

"Dad, you don't give a shit about me. If you did you would have listened to what I had to say and it would be James getting on this plane, instead of me. So don't fucking try with the we love you crap, we both know that it is simply not true," I spat angrily as I started to walk away. But of course daddy dearest decided that he wasn't finished saying his piece yet, so he grabbed hold of my arm to stop me from leaving.

"Now you listen to me, Isabella Marie Swan. I understand that you are upset about getting caught smoking marijuana and being sent away to school in New York, but that still does not excuse you from cursing at me. I am still your father and I deserve some respect. You might not believe me, but I really do love you," he said as he loosened his grip on my arm.

"No daddy dearest, you love James, don't even try to pretend with me," I said glaring at him while rubbing the arm that he had squeezed.

Charlie sighed in defeat and got into his cruiser, starting the engine before getting in one final word.

"Isabella, call your mother and I when you have decided to grow up," he said as he pulled out of the parking lot. I fastened up my coat, feeling the normal cold January weather and looked at the ticket that was in my hand.

**Flight 1 - 14th January 2013**

**Departure- 13.15 Seattle, USA - Seattle Tacoma**

**Arrival - 19.00 New York, USA - John F Kennedy**

**Airline: American Airlines : AA236 Aircraft: information not available **

**Faretype/Cabin: Main Cabin**

I sighed in defeat and made my way into the airport so that I could board the plane to my doom.

~*~***TR**~*~*

_"Ladies and gentlemen, we shall be arriving at JFK within ten minutes. Please have your seat belts fastened securely for landing and make sure that you have all your belongings when exiting the aircraft. Thank you for flying with American Airlines."_

I opened my eyes and yawned as I listened to the voice over the intercom. I was happy that I had slept for five out of the six hours of the flight. At least during that time I wouldn't be able to brood over what had happened at home, or about what to expect at my new school in New York.

I picked up my carry on once the plane landed and made my way to the plane's entrance, exiting and making my way towards the baggage claim. Once I had my suitcase, I looked around the airport, wondering who was supposed to be collecting me. My eyes landed on the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He looked so cool and calm, holding up a sign. He had piercing green eyes and messy bronze hair. All I wanted to do was jump him and bury my hands in his hair and I was suddenly very jealous of whomever it was that he was meeting, until I read the sign that he was holding up.

**ISABELLA SWAN**

I suddenly forgot how to breathe as I stood there, gawping like an idiot at the male model with my mouth wide open. He looked straight at me and gave me a crooked half smile. I thought that I was going to have a heart attack right there and then, that was until he spoke.

"Hello there! Are you Isabella Swan," he asked in a soft, velvetly voice. I did not trust myself to speak, so I nodded yes instead. He walked towards me and extended his hand to take my suitcase as I continued to stand there, staring at him like the moron I was.

"Hi Isabella. My name is Edward Cullen and I will be your English teacher. I also teach music, so hopefully you will take that class as well. I just got my teaching degree last year so this will be my first year at Masen Academy. I sincerely hope that you will enjoy going to school here," he said.

I nodded since I still did not trust myself to speak. I thought that if all the teachers here looked like Edward Cullen, this place would not be so bad. We walked out of the airport and headed towards a Volvo c30. Edward pressed a button on the key, that he was holding and the lights of the car flashed.

"Why don't you sit in the passengers seat while I put your bag in the trunk," Edward offered. I quickly walked towards the passenger door and sat down in the front seat.

Not even five minutes later, Edward got in the car, putting on his seatbelt and starting the engine. He continued to talk about the school and what went on there, but I was too dumb to answer him.

After an hour of silence and my not speaking to Mr Cullen, he finally pulled up outside a beautiful building with one hundred and ten acres of woodland. I saw from the corner of my eye that Mr Cullen was looking at me, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Not bad, right?" he grinned.

I looked at him and finally found my voice.

"It really is beautiful. I am looking forward to staying here," I said. Mr Cullen continued to look at me and his smile got wider.

"So you can talk," he chuckled. I nodded before he continued.

"There are three buildings like this one, 5 residence halls, a newly completed dining hall, a library, five thousand square foot athletic facility and student center, arts center with classrooms for music, drama, two and three dimensional art, robotics and theater. This will be the building that you will be staying in. The girls are on one floor and boys on another. You will be sharing a dorm with two other girls. If there are any problems, I will be staying on the fourth floor with the boys, room two seventy-seven," he said, getting out of the car.

He took out my suitcase and walked me into the building, leading the way to my assigned dorm room on the third floor in the students elevator. Once we got out of the elevator and we had started to walk down the corridor, I noticed a lot of girls coming out of their dorms to catch a glimpse of the new girl. One girl in particular who had supermodel looks with long thick blonde hair, clear blue eyes and a killer body looked at Mr Cullen with an adoring look before throwing me a hate filled glare.

We continued to walk along the corridor before finally stopping outside room five thirteen. Mr Cullen knocked gently and waited for someone to answer the door. I could hear voices from inside and someone turning the lock in the door. The door opened to reveal a small pixie like girl who didn't look any taller than five feet.

"Hello Miss Alice, I have your new roommate here," he said, looking back at me as my face blushed under his intense stare. The little pixie started jumping up and down on the spot, before she jumped into the arms of Mr Cullen. I looked at her in amazement, I couldn't believe that she could be so forward with a teacher. They both saw the look on my face and grinned as if they were sharing a deep, dark secret.

"Isabella, may I introduce you to one of your roommates? This shopaholic is also my sister and one of your roommates, Alice Cullen. Ali, this is Isabella Swan from Washington. I trust that you will help her get settled in," he asked, putting my suitcase inside the door. Alice took my hand a dragged me inside the room.

"I will make her feel welcome. Goodnight brother dearest," she said, closing the door in his face.

She led me over to a single bed by the window and laid my suitcase on top of it. The whole room was so clean and white.

"This will be your bed. Every girl has a closet, a trunk at the end of their bed and a bedside locker that has a key. Always lock away any treats that you buy for yourself inside the locker, if matron finds them, she will confiscate them."

She then went over to her trunk and took out an old cell phone before handing it to me.

"We are not allowed our cell phones unless it is an emergancy, so hide yours so that she cannot find it and give her this one when she comes to collect it. It does not work, but the Matron is too stupid to know the difference," she grinned.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked a tall blonde with superstar looks. She looked at me with wonder before going over and throwing herself on top of one of the beds.

"Rose, this is Isabella, our new roommate. Isabella, this is Rosalie, but she prefers to be called Rose," Alice introduced. Rose looked over at me and smiled warmly.

"It is nice to meet you. At least it won't only be myself and the hyper pixie," Rose chuckled.

"It is nice to meet you too. Please call me Bella. When people call me Isabella, I automatically assume that I am in trouble," I smiled.

"No problem Bella," Rose said as she looked over at Alice.

"Ali, are we all set for tonight," she asked. I looked from Rose to Alice in confusion.

"What's going on tonight," I asked, looking from one to the other. They didn't get a chance to reply before there was a single knock on the door and in walked a woman who appeared to be in her late forties. She wore a black uniform and had her long black hair tied back into a tight bun.

"Good evening girls," she said, looking at me. She came over to me and held her hand out.

"I take it that you are Isabella, the new girl?"

I nodded as she continued.

"I am the matron here at Masen Academy but you may call me Heidi. I am here to make sure that you have everything that you need to make yourself comfortable, but I also need to make sure that you follow the rules. The first rule is no cell phones. You will only get it back if there is an emergency. So please hand it over," she asked, opening her hand for it. I turned my back and grabbed the decoy that Alice gave me and handed it to her, she quickly put in her pocket before continuing.

"Second rule is lights out at nine-thirty on weeknights and eleven-thirty on weekends. Anyone seen out of bed after lights out will be punished. You will recieve a wake up call at six-forty five each morning. Breakfast will be served at eight am and classes start at nine am. Your uniform, shoes and socks should already be in your closet. You have three sets and are responsable for your own laundry. You will find towels for the dorm in the airing press in your ensuite bathroom. Since tomorrow is your first day, your roommates will show you to the dining hall and a teacher will take you to Mr Banner, the principal, to sort out your schedule. If you need me for anything, I am in room five eighty four on this floor. Do you have any questions?"

I shook my head, not trusting myself to speak.I mean what kind of place was this anyway. Hogwarts?

She smiled at me as she made her way to the door. She paused for a minute before exiting the room and looked back at me.

"It is now eight -forty five, so you have forty five minutes before lights out," she said as she walked out the door.

Once the door was closed, Alice went to her trunk to pull out a pair of silk pajamas.

"Go have a shower and put these on. We are going to have a slumber party," she said, throwing the pajamas at me. I looked down at the pajamas that she gave me and looked back at her in wonder.

"But lights out is in half hour. How are we going to manage to have a slumber party?"

"Oh yee of little faith. Trust me on this," Alice chuckled. I nodded and decided to go along with it. I went through my suitcase and took out my toiletriees before going into the bathroom.

After what felt like a ten minute shower, I dried off and put on Alice's pajamas. I finally felt refreshed after my journey, ready to take on the world.

I walked back into the dorm in time to see Rose and Alice hiding a picnic basket under one of their beds.

"Come on, it is nine -twenty five and matron will be checking to make sure that we are all in our beds in five minutes," Rose said, getting under the covers. Once I was under my own covers I could see the door open and Heidi's head poke in.

"Good, you are all in your bed. Good night girls," she said, switching off the light and closing the door.

"Bella what ever you do, don't fall asleep. We are going to wait until the matron is finished checking on all the rooms. She is usually finished by ten o' clock and then we shall begin our slumber party," Alice said happily.

I smiled to myself at the thought that I had only been here for two hours and already I had made some good friends. The only other person I had met was Edward Cullen and thoughts of those beautiful green eyes and his crooked smile had me breathing heavily. I would love to put my fingers through his hair and kiss those luscious lips. I had never seen such a beautiful man in my life, of course life wasn't fair as he had to be my English teacher.

"Ok, she's gone," Rose said from the doorway, snapping me out of my lustful thoughts of Mr Cullen. Alice got out of her bed and pulled out the picnic basket that she had hidden under her bed. She opened it and took out two power saving lamps before switching them on, giving us some light. She then laid out a picnic blanket with a load of snacks, such as mars bars, kit kats, chrisps, strawberries and soda.

"Bella, we don't do this everynight. Rose and I wanted to do this for you on your first night here. It is our way of welcoming you to Masen Academy," Alice said when she saw the look on my face.

I smiled as I threw the bed covers off of me and joined them on the floor next to the food. For the next two hours we ate, played and talked about our families. I told them the reason behind why I was sent here. I told them about James, how he could do no wrong in my parents eyes, and how when ever he did do something wrong, they would blame me for it. When Alice started talking about Edward, I tried not to drool at the thought of him.

"I wish that he would get a girlfriend already. My parents actually are starting to think that he is gay. He has girls throwing themselves at him 24/7 and he just doesn't care. Oh well, maybe he is gay," she said, looking from myself to Rose. I didn't realise that my mouth was wide open until Rose put her finger under my chin and closed it for me.

"Ali, did you ever think about the fact that Edward was not the kind of guy to go off with just any brainless bimbo? Not everyone is as lucky as you and Jasper. Maybe Edward is just waiting for the right girl," Rose said as she twirled her hair. "What do you think Bella," she asked looking at me.

"I don't know Edward very well. I must have only said two words to him during the trip from the airport. If he wants to wait for miss right, good for him," I said.

Alice shrugged her shoulders and looked at Rose and I.

"I wish that bitch Lauren would take a hint and leave him alone. How many times does he have to tell her no before she gets the hint. I know my brother. Even if he was interested in her, there was no way that he would risk his job for a quick roll in the hay," Alice smirked.

"Who is Lauren," I asked them, looking from one to the other. Rose and Alice looked at each other and sighed as they looked at me.

"Lauren Mallory is the queen bee of this school. Her parents are rich and she believes that the rules of the school don't apply to her because of the many donations that her father has made. She tells everyone that will listen, that she was Edward's favourite student and that together they have lots of after school fun," Rose said, taking a breath before continuing.

"She flirts with Edward and he continues to turn a blind eye to it all. But I warn you that Lauren will be all up in your face and will be warning you to stay away from him because you are the a new girl. Also, due to the fact that you are Alice's and my new roommate, she will feel threatened by you."

I must have had a shocked look on my face because all of sudden they both burst out laughing, but I didn't take any notice of them. All I could think was why would Lauren feel threatened by me? I am nothing more than plain boring Bella. So I told them that.

"Bella, you are a beautiful girl and that alone should have Lauren worried. But the other reason is because you are our roommate, you have no idea how hard Lauren has worked to become friends with us. You see, Alice is dating my twin brother, you will meet him tomorrow. Also, I am dating Alice and Edward's brother, Emmett. He is nineteen and goes to Columbia University. Lauren will believe that because you are now our best friend, you will get Edward too," Rose explained.

Suddenly Alice left out a big yawn and looked at her watch.

"Hey girls, it is half past midnight so if we have any hope of getting up in the morning we had better get some sleep," she said with a huge yawn.

Rose and I got up off the floor and helped Alice clean up before we got into our warm, cosy beds. I barely heard Alice or Rose wish me a good night before falling into a deep sleep, dreaming about Edward

~*~***TR**~*~*

_Knock Knock! "Wake up girls."_

I looked around the room, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and forgetting for a brief minute where I was before I remembered yesterday. The flight from Seattle to New York, Edward Cullen the totally hot english teacher meeting me at the airport, meeting Alice and Rose who happened to my roommates and the slumber party last night.

I yawned as I threw the blankets off me, got out of the bed and grabbed my toiletriees before going into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Five minutes later, I went back into the dorm room to find Alice and Rose dressed and ready to go. They even had my school uniform laid out on the bed.

"Hurry up and get dressed Bella, I will do your hair before we go down for breakfast," Alice said while taking out her hair supplies from her locker.

It took me at least ten minutes to put on my uniform and towel dry my hair. The second that I was finished, Alice attacked me with a hairbrush and a curling iron. In the end, she managed to pull my hair back into a french twist with soft ringlets coming down the sides.

"There you go. You look perfect," she said, grabbing her school bag and dragging me out the door with Rose. We walked towards the student elevator and waited for it to arrive.

Five minutes later, Alice and Rose led the way into the dining hall where tables were set for breakfast. As soon as we walked in, the whole room hushed and I could feel people staring at my back. Alice and Rose led me to the table that they usually sat at. Sitting there already were two guys, one with thick blonde hair and blue eyes, the other tall, dark and tanned.

"Hey guys, this is our new roommate and friend Bella,"Alice said, taking a seat. "Bella, this is my boyfriend and Rose's twin brother Jasper," she continued, taking the blonde one's hand.

"Nice to meet you Jasper," I said, politely.

"Nice to meet you to darlin," he smiled.

Suddenly we could hear a throat clearing and I looked over at the tall, tanned guy.

"Hi, I'm Jacob, since the pixie and blondie didn't bother to introduce us," he grinned. I suddenly felt very comfortable with him. He was gorgeous, he didn't hold a candle to Edward Cullen, but I was sure that we could be good friends.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bella," I smiled. He was about to say something when I heard a nasily voice from behind me. I turned around and saw the girl with blonde hair from the corridor last night.

"I thought that I should come over and introduce myself. I am Lauren," she said, putting her hand out as if she wanted me to kiss it. I ignored it and decided to introduce myself instead.

"Hi. I'm Bella."

"Well Becca, since you are new here, I thought that I should tell you about a few rules.

"First, just because you are roommates with Hale and Cullen doesn't give you special privileges. Second, I am Edward Cullen's favourite student. We have a special relationship, in and out of the classroom. Don't even think about making a play for him, simply because of who your roommates are. He is mine. Capisce," she spat, looking me up and down with her obviously fake nose stuck in the air.

I was about to turn around in my chair to eat my breakfast and talk to the people at the table when she said one last thing.

"Last, but certainly not least. If I ever see you talking to Edward outside of class I will make your time at Masen Academy a living hell," she smirked.

Who does this bitch think that she is? I am sick of everybody accusing me of something I didn't do and bossing me around. I had finally had enough of the crap that this skank was spewing.

"Listen Lauren, I don't know what your problem is. Just because you have a little crush on Mr Cullen doesn't mean that you can threaten others into staying away from him. It is obvious that you feel threatened by me. If you didn't, you wouldn't feel like you have to threaten me. And if I do end up talking to him outside of the classroom there is nothing that you will be able to do about it," I snapped, angrily.

If looks could kill, I would be dead and six feet under with the way that Lauren was looking at me. When she saw that I was not going to back down, she huffed and walked over to her own table. I sat down at the own table with my new friends, breathing heavily.

"Fuck Bella, I love you. I have never seen a new girl stand up to that bitch the way that you just did. I am so proud of you," Rose said, excitedly.

I smiled at her as I continued my conversation with Jacob and ate my breakfast. Suddenly I could feel someone behind me and I knew that it was someone important. The electricity between us was too powerful to ignore.

"Good morning, Miss Swan. I trust that you slept well," said a velvety voice that could only be described as devine. I turned in my chair and looked up into the clear green eyes of Edward Cullen.

"Go-Good morning Mr Cullen. I s-slept very well," I stammered.

He continued to look at me for a few seconds longer than was necessary before wishing the rest of the table a good morning.

"What, my dear brother, are you doing in the dining room? I thought that you preferred to have breakfast, lunch and dinner by yourself," Alice chuckled.

"Well my beloved pixie of a sister. I am here to take Isabella to Mr Banner to sort out her schedule," he said, before looking at me.

"So whenever you are ready, Isabella," he said, giving me that crooked smile that made me go weak at the knees.

"I a-am ready now and I would prefer t-to be called Bella," I said nervously.

"Bella! A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I like it," he smiled. "Shall we," he asked, holding out his hand which I immediately took. I mumbled goodbye to Alice, Rose, Jasper and Jacob before walking out with Mr Cullen, Lauren throwing furious glances my way the entire time.

I decided to ignore her and went to meet with the principal, escorted by Mr Cullen.

**What do you think? Do you Love it/ Hate it**

**Please review and let me know what you think of the first chapter and if you will come back for more. **

**All ideas are very welcome. **

**I love reading all reviews. **

**you can join the group for all my fanfiction stories at www. facebook groups/390719804296939/**

**or follow me on twitter at robsessed1973**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Beta'd by Heather Spaulding**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters **

**Ages**

**Bella - 17 years old**

**Edward - 23 years old**

_**Previously**_

_"What, my dear brother, are you doing in the dining room? I thought that you preferred to have breakfast, lunch and dinner by yourself," Alice chuckled. _

_"Well my beloved pixie of a sister. I am here to take Isabella to Mr Banner to sort out her schedule," he said, before looking at me. _

_"So whenever you are ready, Isabella," he said, giving me that crooked smile that made me go weak at the knees. _

_"I a-am ready now and I would prefer t-to be called Bella," I said nervously. _

_"Bella! A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I like it," he smiled. "Shall we," he asked, holding out his hand which I immediately took. I mumbled goodbye to Alice, Rose, Jasper and Jacob before walking out with Mr Cullen, Lauren throwing furious glances my way the entire time. _

_I decided to ignore her and went to meet with the principal, escorted by Mr Cullen. _

**Chapter 2**

I was walking along the corridor, looking for my biology class after spending all morning in Mr Banner's office going over my schedule, amongst other things. As I passed one of the music rooms, I heard someone playing the piano. I stopped in my tracks and listened to the most beautiful piece of music I had ever had the pleasure of hearing. I opened the door to the music room a crack and the sight that I saw took my breath away.

Sitting at the piano with his eyes closed as he played music by Debussy was Edward Cullen. It seemed like he was in his own little world. I wanted to leave, but I couldn't look away from the beautiful man playing. Instead I found myself walking towards him to sit quietly down next to him on the piano bench.

As he played the last note, he opened his eyes and looked over at me.

"Hello Bella, did you get your schedule sorted out," he smiled. He was not surpised to see me. He looked happy to have me sitting there.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. We both stood up as he took the schedule out of my hands and looked it over.

"I see here that you have biology with Miss Adams next. Why don't I walk with you and show you to the class," he said as he opened the door for me.

We were walking along the corridor before I found my voice again.

"You play the piano beautifully, Mr Cullen. I have always loved any of Debussy pieces."

"Thank you, Bella. I have been playing the piano since I was seven years old. I feel relaxed when I play, especially when I have a lot on my mind," he said, looking into my eyes. I thought I saw a flash of emotion there, but it was gone before I could be sure. We continued to walk until we reached classroom number one hundred and twelve. As Edward reached forward to open the door, he rubbed his arm briefly against mine, sending shock waves all through my body.

We walked into the classroom to where a tall blonde model like woman stood teaching the class.

"Miss Adams, this is Isabella Swan. She is new here and is recently from Washington," Edward introduced. I noticed that Miss Adams looked at Edward with lustful eyes before turning her attention to me.

"Hello Isabella. Welcome to Masen Academy. Would you like to take a seat over there, next to Mr Black?"

Edward stood there, completely unaware of the looks that Miss Adams was giving him.

"Well, I better go and get set up for my class. Have a good day Bella," he smiled. I nodded as I made my way to the table where Jacob was sitting. Right behind Jacob's table sat Lauren who looked like she was about to commit murder. I sat down next to Jacob as he gave me a wide smile, and Miss Adams continued to teach the class. The bell rang forty - five minutes later and Jacob helped me with my bag as we walked towards the dining room. Suddenly I could fell myself falling, someone had pushed me from behind. Thankfully Jacob caught me before I came into contact with the ground. I looked around to see Lauren glaring furiously at me.

"I thought that I told you to stay away from Edward. HE. IS. MINE." she spat, angrily. That was it. The plastic barbie was going down.

"And like I told you earlier, just because you have a little crush on Mr Cullen he is not yours," I said through clenched teeth.

Lauren looked like she was ready to explode at any second but I refused to back down.

"Edward and I have a special relationship, in and out of the classroom. He has told me often that I was the only reason he tolerated teaching at Masen Academy. He also told me just last night, after he showed you to your room, that he hoped that you wouldn't become one of those clingy girls that are always around him," she said, smugly.

Jacob took my hand and was about to drag me away from her, but I stopped him when I saw a certain teacher standing behind Lauren with a throughly pissed off look on his face.

"Well Lauren if that is true, and you and Mr Cullen do have a special relationship then maybe we should go to him and ask him what he thinks, because I have nothing to hide," I grinned. For a second Lauren looked scared, but quickly put her mask back on.

"I do not need to prove anything to you bitch. Just stay away from my man otherwise there will be hell to pay," she spat.

At that second Edward tapped Lauren on the shoulder and turned her around to face him. The look on Lauren's face was priceless and it was certainly enough to entertain me for years.

"Is that right, Miss Mallory? I am your man, because this is the first that I have ever heard of it," he said with a straight face.

"Erm, you see, I- she- he," Lauren mumbled, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"You don't have that much to say to me now, do you Miss Mallory? Well I will have plenty to say, especially to your father, if this behavour continues. That includes you attitude towards Miss Swan. I am your teacher, you are my student. I am not now and never will be interested in being more than that with you. Are we clear, Miss Mallory," he said strictly.

"Yes Sir," Lauren answered as she ran towards the dining room. He waited until she was out of sight before he looked at me. He smiled down at me, however it quickly turned into a scowl when he saw that Jacob was still holding my hand.

"You two hurry along to lunch. I will see you both in class," he said bluntly, as he turned around and walked away. As soon as he was out of sight, I took my hand from Jacobs and walked towards the dining room.

Just like this morning, a hush came over the room as I walked in, but this time, I didn't take any notice. Instead I walked over to the table where Alice, Rose and Jasper sat. As soon as both Jacob and I sat down, Jacob told our friends the details about what had happened between Lauren, Edward and myself.

The lunch hour went by so fast that when the bell rang, it seemed like next to no time had passed before it was time to head to our next class. I looked at my schedule and got a little excited when I saw that my next class was English with Edward.

I quickly collected my thoughts before walking out of the dining room.

"Bella, Bella, wait up!"

I turned around to find Alice running after me. I stopped and waited for her to catch up with me.

"What class do you have next," she asked. I sighed as I looked down at my schedule.

"I have English with your brother," I answered.

"Really? Me to," she said with a big wide grin as we walked towards the classroom. I was happy to notice that when we walked into the classroom, we were among the first ones there. Alice took my hand and led me over to a table by the window.

"I usually sit over here by myself since neither Jasper or Rose are in this class with me. At least now I have a friend to sit with," she giggled while jumping up and down.

Note to self - never give Alice coffee. She was hyper enough without it.

Alice continued to talk a mile a minute as the classroom filled up. Lauren walked in and threw a dirty look my way before sitting in her seat at the front of the class. As soon as everyone was in their seats Mr Cullen walked into the classroom, looking cool and calm.

"Good afternoon. As some as you know Miss Adams and myself are putting together a school play of Romeo and Juliet at the end of term. Auditions will begin next month and I know that a few of you are interested in trying out, so in today's class I am going to have some of you acting out parts of Romeo and Juliet as preparation for trying out," he said, looking around before his eyes landed on me. He held my stare for a few seconds longer then necessary before turning his attention back to the register.

"I am going to call out the names on the register and if you don't answer, I will mark you absent," he said, in his no nonsense voice. I listened as he called everyone's name in alphbetical order until he came to mine.

"Isabella Swan!"

I looked up at him and barely croaked out "Here". He gave me a crooked smile that made him look even sexier if that was humanly possible.

Once he had finished taking attendence, he handed out the Romeo and Juliet books we would be using in this class.

"I believe that the balcony scene is the best scene of the book, so I am going to have one girl act as Juliet while I am Romeo to show you what we will be looking for," he smirked, as he looked down at his book. I could see Lauren bouncing up and down in her chair with excitement, thinking that Mr Cullen was going to call on her.

"Isabella Swan! Would you like to be my Juliet?"

I must have been going into shock, because Alice got me on my feet and pushed me in the right direction. I noticed Lauren from the corner of my eye, she looked like she was ready to spit daggers out of her mouth. As soon as I got to the front of the class room with Mr Cullen, he handed me the book and pointed to where he wanted me to start from.

I looked down at the book, happy that I had read this book at least a dozen times and memorized all the words.

I looked into Edward's eyes and was amazed at the emotion I saw in them before I began to speak.

**J.**"_Ay me!"_

Edward gave me his sexy, crooked smile before he began.

**R.**"_She again, bright angel, for thou art As glorious to this night, being o'er my head, As is a winged messenger of heaven Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him When he bestrides the lazy-puffing clouds And sails upon the bosom of the air."_

**J.**"_Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thyname; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."_

Edward put his hand on my cheek and for a second I thought I was going to faint on the spot as he stared into my eyes.

**R.**_"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"_

**J.**_**'**__Tis but thy name that is my enemy: Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O, be some other name. What's in a name? That which we call a rose By any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he Without that title. Romeo, thy name And for that name, which is no part of thee, Take all myself._

He leaned closer to me and for a minute I thought that he was going to kiss me.

**R.**_"I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptis'd; Henceforth I never will be Romeo."_

**J.**"_What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night,So stumblest on my counsel"_

**R**_**."**__By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am: My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, Because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the word. _

**J. "**_My ears have yet not drunk a hundred words Of thy tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound. Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague? _

**R."**_Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike. _

**J**_**. "**__How cam'st thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, And the place death, considering who thou art, If any of my kinsmen find thee here. _

Edwards eyes looked dark and dangerous as he was breathing heavily while he croaked out the next words.

**R**_**.**__"With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls, For stony limits cannot hold love out And what love can do, that dares love attempt: Therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me._

**J. **_**"**__If they do see thee, they will murder thee."_

Edward and I simply stood there, gazing into each other's eyes. It seemed like no one else existed, up until one of the guys in the classroom let out a wolf whistle and suddenly we were snapped back to reality.

"Thank you Miss Swan! You may take your seat," Edward said coldly. I could feel tears stinging my eyes as I went and sat down next to Alice. I didn't know what I had done to make Mr Cullen turn from the romantic god who was reading Romeo, to the ice prince.

Alice patted my hand as Edward continued with the class. However, I did notice that he didn't have anybody else up to read the part of Romeo or Juliet.

Finally, after what seemed like a year, the bell rang signaling the end of class. I gathered my belongings together and started to walk out with Alice.

"Isabella, can you stay behind for a few minutes," Edward called out to me.

Alice looked from her brother to me before shrugging her shoulders. "I'll see you in gym Bella," she said as she walked out of the classroom. I looked at Edward and saw a mix of emotion, sadness and anger in his eyes.

"Isabella, I believe that I owe you an apolgy for the way I acted while we were reading Romeo and Juliet. Sometimes, it seems like I get carried away when I read about the two star crossed lovers. I hope that I haven't offended you in anyway," he pleaded.

He did hurt me when he turned from hot to cold within a matter of seconds, but there was no way that I was going to tell him that.

"No Mr Cullen, you haven't offended me. I understand how you can lose yourself when reading Romeo and Juliet. So no harm, no foul," I said a bit bluntly. Edward must have caught that because once I turned to leave the room, he caught hold of my arm and swung me back around to face him.

"Don't be like that Bella! I can see that you are upset and I am sorry. I may be your teacher, but I also want to be your friend. Can you please tell me what you are thinking," he pleaded. I looked at him wide-eyed, I saw that all the hurt and anger were gone, replaced by concern.

" Erm, may I leave? I am already late for gym," I asked. Edward finally left his hand drop from my arm and nodded. I walked out of the classroom as fast as my legs would carry me and ran to the nearest restroom. I stood in front of the mirror, looking at myself.

"Calm down Bella, he's your teacher. You heard him yourself. He only wants to be your friend," I said to my reflection. After five minutes of taking deep breaths, I splashed some cold water on my face and made my way to the gym.

***~****TR****~***

I was walking up to my dorm room after taking an evening stroll around the grounds, when I heard voices around the corner. I was about to turn the corner and walk past them when I heard my name being spoken. I froze in place as I eavesdropped on their conversation.

_"Edward, you know that I love you. You're my big brother for fucks sake, but I can't believe that you would be so stupid as to fall for a student. Especially Bella, who I can see as being my best friend," Alice mumbled. _

_"I know Alice. I know that we have only just met, but I can't stop thinking about her. I know that it is crazy considering everything, but something tells me that this is the woman I am supposed to spend the rest of my life with," Edward said desperately. _

I could not believe what I was hearing. It seemed like Edward was struggling with his feelings, the same as I was. I turned and walked the longer way around to my dorm room in a daze, but not wanting Alice and Edward to know that I had overheard their conversation. I couldn't believe it, Edward had feelings for me, feelings that he did not want to have.

As I walked down the corridor to my room, I came to the decision that I was going to forget that I had ever heard thee conversation between Edward and Alice. I needed to get over my crush for Edward, sooner rather then later.

***~****TR****~***

For the next two weeks, I managed to stay out of Edward's way, the only time I saw him was in English class. Alice and Rose tried to talk me into taking his music class but I felt like seeing him there would be too much on my heart. I remember when Alice pulled me to one side, two days after I had overheard them talking, to ask me to join the music class.

_Flashback_

_I was coming out of the bathroom, to start getting ready for the day when I noticed Alice sitting on my bed waiting for me. _

_"Bella, Edward is taking on another music class due to popular demand. Do you want to sign up for it with Rose and I?"_

_I knew that seeing Edward in another class would be too much for me considering the fact that I was trying to get over my huge crush on him but neither Alice nor Rose knew about that. _

_"No, I don't think so Alice. I have too much going on at the moment. I think that taking on another class would be more then I could handle," I said, trying to sound sincere. _

_Alice stood up and looked at me. _

_"Alright, no more pussy footing around, Bella. Are you trying to avoid my brother? I saw the way that you were looking at him as you were reading the part of Juliet in English class the other day. Do you have feelings for my brother Bella?"_

_I would have loved nothing more then to confide in her about my feelings but I could still remember her telling Edward that he was stupid to fall for me and I didn't need her telling me the same thing. _

_"No Alice, I don't have feelings for him, I am his student and he is my teacher. I just don't have the time for the music class," I lied. _

_Alice sighed deeply as she made her way to the door but turned back to me before she could leave. _

_"Ok Bella. If that is what you want, then I will have to respect that," she said as she left the room. _

_End Flashback. _

Only two hours after that conversation, Rose pulled me to one side and tried to get me to change my mind. I continued to stand my ground and said no. Rose didn't like that answer, but decided not to press me any further.

Now that I think back on it all, I regret my decision to not sign up for the music class. Alice was telling me about Lauren and the fact that she continued to flirt with Edward. My insides clenched at the thought of that skank anywhere near my man.

_My man? I don't know why I keep thinking of him that way. He was not mine but I want him to be. _

I was just leaving my biology class and walking towards the dining room for lunch when I heard footsteps behind me and felt the electricity in the air. I knew who was behind me before I even turned around.

"Hello Bella!"

I turned around to look into those beautiful green eyes that I loved.

"Hello Mr Cullen. I am sorry, I was just on my way to lunch," I said as I started to walk away, but Edward caught hold of my arm before I could go any further.

"Bella, is everything alright? You don't seem to be yourself in my English class and you haven't signed up for my music class," he asked, looking worried.

I knew that I needed to get away before I embarrassed us both by jumping him, right there in the corridor.

"No, everything is fine Mr Cullen. I am just busy, that is all. May I please leave now. I really am hungry," I asked.

He nodded as he let his hand fall from my arm.

"Of course Bella. I am sorry for keeping you, but this conversation is far from over. I would like to continue it after English class today. Will that suit you?"

"Yes sir," I answered, anxiously trying to get away from him. He nodded as he walked away. I watched as he walked around the corner and out of sight.

I sighed as I walked into the dining room and headed straight for the table where my friends were sitting.

"Hey Bella, what took you so long? You left biology at the same time as I did," Jacob asked, as a plate of food was placed in front of me.

"Erm, I had to use the restroom. Ladies business," I lied. Jacob nodded as he continued to eat his lunch. I quickly ate my lunch as Alice and Rose started talking about the dresses they were going to wear for the school dance. Rose was particularly excited because Emmett would be here to escort her. I could hear Jacob talking to me, but I tuned him out as I daydreamed about meeting with Edward today after English class, of him swiping the papers off his desk and taking me right then and there.

"So what do you think Bella," Jacob asked. I looked at him as he waited for an answer to a question I didn't hear. I also noticed the table going quiet as they waited for my answer.

"Oh, er, could you repeat that Jacob," I asked, feeling embarrassed.

"Ah, I was wondering if you erm, would ah like to go to the school dance, next weekend? Erm, with me," he asked, looking shy and nervous.

Judging from the looks on my friends faces they wanted me to say yes, but I felt that if I did accept, it would be unfair to Jacob as it would get his hopes up. I did have feelings for Edward and while I had them I would not be able to open my heart to anyone else.

"Erm, can I think about it and let you know later," I asked Jacob. He nodded, looking a little relieved that I didn't reject him straight out as he finished his lunch.

Just then the bell rang, indicating that the lunch hour was finished. I got up from my seat, walked out of the dining room and into the restroom with Alice and Rose. As soon as we were behind closed doors, Alice turned to look at me with a weird look on her face.

"Bella! What is going on with you? Why not go to the dance with Jacob," she asked.

"I don't think that Jacob is the kind of guy I want to date. He is a great friend and all, but I just don't feel that way about him," I explained half of the truth. I knew that I couldn't tell her the main reason, because nobody knew about my feelings for Edward.

"Well tell him that, that you only want to go to the dance as friends. There is no point in leading him on," Rose said. I nodded as the second bell rang telling us to go to class.

"Come on Bella! We both have English," Alice said as she linked her arm with mine as we walked our English class.

We walked in to find everyone but Edward sitting in their seats. I couldn't help but overhear Lauren talking to her friend about Edward as I passed by her.

"He is so wonderful Jess, ever since he started the new music class it's as if we became closer. He just can't get enough of me," she smirked.

I continued to walk towards my desk with Alice, unsure why my insides were twisted with jealousy. I knew that none of it was true. I was just putting my books on the table when Edward came into the classroom and proceeded to call out the register. When he came to my name, his eyes lingered on mine for a few seconds longer then necessary before reading out the remaining names.

For the next forty-five minutes, I listened to what he was saying, but did not really comprehend a thing said. I let out a sigh of relief when the bell rang. I hurried to get my books together, hoping that he wouldn't remember the talk that he wanted to have, but of course luck wasn't on my side.

"Miss Swan, where are you off to in such a hurry," he asked as I was leaving the room. I turned to face him but almost wish that I hadn't. His green eyes looked like they were on fire, as he looked at me.

"I'm sorry sir," I apolgised as I sat in one of the chairs. He nodded as he looked at the books on the table.

"Bella, what is going on with you? When I first saw you in my class, it was clear how much you enjoyed it, but for the past two weeks you haven't been living up to your potential. Is there something bothering you? Are you having problems," he asked, looking concerned.

"No sir," I answered, shaking my head. Edward knelt down in front of me and put his hand over mine, sending shock waves up my arm and into my soul.

"Bella! I want to help if I can. Like I said before, I may be your teacher, but like I said before, I would also like to be your friend. I would like you to talk to me if there is something bothering you," he said.

Friend. Was that all he thought of me? Couldn't he feel the electricity between us? Or was I being a stupid naive little girl? I decided to find out and see if he even felt a inch of how I felt about him without telling him the whole truth.

"Well you see sir I have feelings for this guy. I have ever since I started here and I don't know how he feels about me. He sends me all these signals, but I believe that he only thinks of me as a friend," I said, looking into his eyes.

Edward quickly took his hand away and looked at me with a mixture of hurt and anger, but it was gone before I could be sure of what I saw.

"Well Bella. If that is how he thinks of you then maybe you should just try being his friend and give the guy a chance to know how wonderful you are. You are a beautiful girl Bella, any guy would be lucky to have you. I think that you are very special," he said, avoiding eye contact.

It was not what I wanted to hear but it was enough to make up my mind about Jacob.

"Thank you Mr Cullen. I know what to do now," I answered, as I got my books together.

Edward grabbed hold of my arm before I was able to leave the room.

"Bella, I want..." Whatever he was going to say was interupted by the door opening.

"Edward, can you spare a few minutes," asked Mr Banner, the principal, as he entered the classroom. Edward left my arm go and turned to face Mr Banner.

"Of course Ciarian. Miss Swan and I just finished," he said, looking at me.

"Thank you Mr Cullen," I smiled as I left the room. I had started to walk towards my locker when I saw the person I needed to speak to.

"Jacob!" I called after him. He stopped and turned around with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Bells. What's up," he asked. I walked up to him and took a deep breath.

"I was wondering if that invitation for the dance was still open because if it was, I would love to go with you."

**A/N**

**Love it/Hate it?**

**Is Bella doing the right thing in going to the dance with Jacob? What do you think Edward will say when he see's them? Are Edward and Bella fighting a lost battle as they ignore their feelings for each other?**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**I will send a teaser for the next chapter to all that will ask for it and all ideas are very welcome. **

**I love reading all reviews. **

**you can join the group for all my fanfiction stories at www. facebook groups/390719804296939/**

**or follow me on twitter at robsessed1973**


	3. Chapter 3

The Runaways

**A/N**

**Beta'd by Heather Spaulding**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters **

**Warning!**

**Some fluff and Lemonade in this Chapter**

_**Previously**_

_Edward grabbed hold of my arm before I was able to leave the room. _

_"Bella, I want..." Whatever he was going to say was interupted by the door opening. _

_"Edward, can you spare a few minutes," asked Mr Banner, the principal, as he entered the classroom. Edward left my arm go and turned to face Mr Banner. _

_"Of course Ciarian. Miss Swan and I just finished," he said, looking at me. _

_"Thank you Mr Cullen," I smiled as I left the room. I had started to walk towards my locker when I saw the person I needed to speak to. _

_"Jacob!" I called after him. He stopped and turned around with a huge smile on his face. _

_"Hey Bells. What's up," he asked. I walked up to him and took a deep breath. _

_"I was wondering if that invitation for the dance was still open because if it was, I would love to go with you."_

**Chapter 3**

It had only been three days since I had accepted Jacob's invitation to the dance. That was the only reason that I was in the store Express, at the Manhattan mall, on a Saturday afternoon with Alice and Rose. I really didn't give a shit about what I would wear to the dance, but Alice and Rose planned to go all out.

They both continued to throw dress after dress at me, but three hours and sixteen dresses later; I still hadn't found the right one. I was about to give up when Alice ran into the changing room and handed me another dress.

"Try it on Bella! I have a feeling about this one," she said, smugly.

I stripped off the dreaded black dress with ruffled sleeves and put on the one that Alice handed me. As soon as I zipped up the dress, I knew that I had found the perfect dress.

It was blue, sleeveless, metallic jacquards fit and flare dress with a deep V-neck, a flared skirt and a wide hem. I turned around and admired the way the modified racer back looked.

"Bella come out and show us how it looks," Rose yelled. I stepped out of the changing room after admiring the dress one last time. They both gasped the second that they saw me.

"Bella, Bella, that is the dress. That is the dress," Alice giggled, jumping up and down.

This time I had to agree, until I took a look at the price tag. I nearly fainted on the spot and was disappointed that I could not afford it. My father gave me a credit card for emergencies only and I was about to abuse it, in retaliation after the way my parents had treated me but this would be taking it too far.

"I can't buy this Ali. This is way out of my price range," I said, regretfully.

Alice gave a little chuckle and started to shake her head.

"Bella, Bella, Bella! There is no way that I am letting you leave this store without that dress. And you are buying it! This is my gift to you, so you can complain while I pay for it, or you can shut the fuck up and accept it," she giggled.

I was about to dole out shit to her but Rose put her hand on my shoulder and stopped me just in time.

"Bella, you should leave it alone. Alice may be a tiny little thing, but she is a frightening creature when it comes to fashion," Rose suggested. I nodded as I walked back into the changing room. I handed the dress out to Rose as I dressed into my ordinary skinny jeans and t-shirt.

By the time I came out, Alice had already paid for it, along with a few accessories to go along with the dress. I sighed in defeat as I reluctantly took the bags from her.

"Ok girls, our next stop will be the shoe store, Call it spring. We need to find some fabulous new shoes to go along with these magnificent dresses," said the hyper little pixie.

As soon as we walked into the shoe store, Alice went straight for the section where the dressy sandals were. I hated shopping, especially shoe shopping. I was about to leave and wait for Rose and Alice outside when Rose shoved a box in my hands.

"Bella, these sandals would go great with your dress. You need to try them on," Rose suggested.

I opened the box and took out a pair of silver kanti sandles. It had a upper multi-strap and triple ankle strap with a two and a half inch heel. They were perfect for the dress that Alice bought.

After I tried them on, I knew that I had found the right pair of shoes for the dance. I just hoped that my clumsiness didn't make an appearance that night.

I was happy to notice that Alice and Rose had also found the shoes they wanted, so the three of us went up to the casher's to pay. I smirked as I handed over my dad's credit card to the cashier. I could just imagine his face when he looked at the credit card bill and saw that I had just paid three hundred dollars for a pair of shoes.

As we left 'Call it spring' we headed towards the food court. When I looked at my watch, I saw that it was already four thirty. We had completely missed lunch, thanks to Alice's obsessive shopping.

We walked into Alby's and ordered our food. I ordered the Ruben and a diet coke, while Alice and Rose stuck to salads.

As soon as our food arrived, all three of us dug in as if we had never eaten anything before in our lives.

"Bella, what is going on between you and Jacob? Are you going to this dance as boyfriend and girlfriend or is it as friends," Alice asked, shoving a forkful of salad into her mouth.

I nearly choked on my sandwich as I tried to spit out the answer.

"Ali, you know that I am not interested in Jacob like that! We are going to this thing as good friends," I coughed.

"Yeah, but Bells does Jake know that? Because if he doesn't, I think you should tell him. That guy has a crush on you and you wouldn't want to get his hopes up, now would you," Rose asked.

I hadn't had the chance to answer her when I felt a familiar shock of electricity in the air and a presence behind me. I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"Hello ladies. How is my little sister and her two fellow musketeers," he laughed from behind me. I shivered as I felt the weight of his stare burning into my back.

"Well hello there brother dearest. Would you like to join us," Alice asked, pulling out the seat next to her which Edward took willingly.

"Yeah, thanks Ali," Edward answered, looking at me. He sat down in the chair as we continued to stare at each other. It was as if I was in a trance and couldn't look away. Suddenly, Edward shook his head and turned to face Alice.

"So what have you bought today my little fashion pixie," he chuckled.

I drowned out their conversation as I looked over at Rose. She had a look of disbelief, ranging from amusement to anger as she glanced between Edward and I. After about two minutes of sitting there, doing nothing, she threw the napkin on the table and stood up.

"Excuse me! I need to go to the ladies room. Bella, come with me," she demanded, making sure that I knew it was not a request. As I got up and left the table, I could feel Edward watching me.

As soon as we got to the restroom, Rose turned around and locked the door.

"What the fuck are you doing Bella? Would the reason behind you not attending his music class be because you have a thing going on with him," Rose asked angrily.

"I-I don't kn-know what yo-you are tal-talking about," I stuttered.

Rose sighed as she came towards me, stopping when we were only inches apart.

"Don't lie to me Bella. You and Edward, I could feel the sexual tension rolling off of the both of you in waves. So I am going ask one more time, what is going on between you and Edward?"

I turned away so that I wouldn't have to look her in the eyes knowing that she wouldn't believe me if I looked at her.

"Nothing is going on Rose. For fuck sake he is my teacher and that is all I see him as," I lied before turning to face her. She put her hands up in surrender.

"Ok Bella! If you say that there is nothing going on then I have no choice but to believe you, I have to say though, the way Edward was looking at you, it is obvious that he doesn't think of you as only his student," she said.

I nodded as she continued.

"Please do me a favour and be careful," she requested. I nodded once more as she unlocked the door so that we could leave.

We walked back into the restaurant, to find Alice and Edward still deep in conversation. Rose and I sat down opposite them as they continued to talk in hushed tones. Finally Edward nodded his head and looked up, locking eyes with me.

"So Bella, I know that Alice attending the dance with Jasper and Emmett will be escorting Rose. What about you," he asked avoiding eye contact.

"Erm, I am going with Jacob Black," I answered. I slowly looked at him, only for him to make eye contact with me. I immediately regreted locking eyes with him when I saw a look of pain lurking under the surface. I quickly turned away as he drank the last of his coffee.

"Well ladies, I better be off. Enjoy the rest of your shopping and Bella?

He looked at me with soulful eyes.

"Enjoy the dance with Jacob Black," he said stiffly as he walked away, but not before giving me a hard look. I looked after him, wondering not for the first time if going to the dance with Jacob was the best thing. I had told Jacob yesterday that I was only interested in us been friends. That he was a nice guy, but that I didn't see us as a couple. He took it all in stride when he nodded and told me that even though he wished it could be more, he preferred to have me in his life as a friend than as nothing at all.

_"Bella, Bella"_

I shook myself out of my daze as I turned to Alice.

"Let's go. We still have to hit Victoria Secrets," she giggled, getting up to walk out of the restaurant. I looked over at Rose and sighed as we walked after her.

***~****TR****~***

It had been four days since our shopping trip, and we had finally made it to the night of the dance. Rose was looking anxious as Emmett hadn't shown up yet and hadn't rung to let her know he was running late. Alice was a different story. She kept giving me looks as if she was urging me to spill my deepest darkest secrets and it was starting to make me nervous.

It was four o' clock, so the three of us decided that it was time to start getting ready.

"Go in and take a shower," Alice ordered as she laid out her hair accessories.

I nodded as I grabbed my towel and toiletries.

I stepped under the hot water and washed myself thoroughly, enjoying the peace for a few minutes. Ten minutes later I stepped out of the shower and came face to face with the pixie.

"Bella, I need to talk to you. Rose suggested that we wait until you came to us, but I was never the most patient person in the world," she said seriously.

"Go ahead," I said curiously.

Alice took a deep breath before continuing.

"Bella, what are your feelings towards my brother," she asked.

Suddenly it was as if all the air had left my body and I could hardly breathe, but Alice hadn't noticed as she continued.

"Rose and I heard you talking in your sleep the other night. You were muttering, asking why you couldn't be together and if it was true that he loved you as much as you loved him," she said taking a deep breath.

"Bella do you love my brother?"

I thought back over the past three weeks and how I had felt around him. How I loved the way he taught his English class, how much I loved it when he raked his fingers through his hair and how I loved his eyes when they twinkled as he looked at me. Suddenly it hit me like a bolt of lightening, I am in love with him, I wanted to be with him, only him.

Alice must have realised that she had lost me for a second when she asked again.

"Bella, I am going to ask you again. Do you love Edward?"

"I looked at her and nodded, my eyes tearing up.

"Yes Ali! I love him and I have been so stupid. Instead of accepting Jacob's over as my date for tonight, I should have told Edward my feelings. Especially after overhearing the two of you in the hall."

Alice came forward and wrapped her arms around me in a gentle hug.

"Oh Bella. I had no idea that you had overheard that conversation. Please give me a chance to explain," she requested.

I nodded as I whipped the tears from my eyes.

"I saw the way Edward was looking at you while you were both reading Romeo and Juliet. So I confronted him about it and he admitted that he was falling for you. I told him that next to Rose, you were my best friend and that I was worried of what would happen if you didn't return his feelings. I also said that his job would be on the line if he admitted his feelings to you. I thought that if Edward told you that he was falling in love with you, you would run away and that it would be uncomfortable between us so I told Edward that he could only be friends with you. It was purely selfish of me and I hope that you can forgive me," she said emotionally.

This time I was the one to pull her in for a hug.

"Ali, you have nothing to be sorry for. I promise you that nothing will ever stop us from being best friends," I whispered.

After ten minutes of us hugging and crying, we made our way out of the bathroom and into our room. Rose was sitting on the edge of her bed, waiting for us. She must have realised what was going on as she jumped up and pulled us both in for a three way hug.

"Let's get this show on the road, we need to be ready for the men at seven o'clock," Alice said, as she started on my make-up

By six forty-five, all three of us were ready to go. Alice did my make-up and she decided to go for the natural look with minimal make-up, which I was grateful for. Rose did my hair in loose wavy curls that cascaded down my back.

Once my hair and make-up was done, I put on the dress that Alice had bought for me. The only complaint I had was that it came to mid thigh and showed off entirely too much of my legs but I quickly relaxed as the girls dresses where the same length and style. The only difference was that Rose's dress was red and Alice's was pink.

We still had fifteen minutes left before we had to meet the guys, so Rose told us that she had a little surprise before pulling out a bottle of champagne and pouring it into three glasses. How she managed to purchase it and sneak it in, I will never know.

"Here's to the first dance we will be attending as the three musketeers," Rose toasted as we clinked our glasses together.

We finished the last of the champagne minutes before leaving the room and taking the elevator down to where our dates where waiting for us in the lobby.

***~****TR****~***

I walked into the beautifully decorated gym on the arm of Jacob, already regretting accepting the date. Ever since I had met him in the lobby, all he had talked about was his car back home and how much he missed driving it. If only I hadn't over thought on what Alice had said to Edward, I would have followed my heart and told Edward exactly how I felt. I looked around and my eyes fell on the beautiful man I loved. His sex hair was all over the place and I had been about to go over and talk to him when Jacob grabbed my arm.

"Bella, would you like a drink or maybe a dance first?

I looked at Jacob and gave a very weak smile.

"A drink would be great, thanks Jake," I answered. He gave me a brief kiss on the cheek before making his way to the punch bowl. I looked over to where Edward was and my heart broke when I saw that he was no longer there. I went over to where Alice and Rose where standing with Jasper and Emmett.

When Rose introduced me to Emmett, I liked him immediately. He was a tall, hunky man and his eyes twinkled when he smiled.

"Hey guys! Are you all enjoying yourselves," I asked.

"Heck yes! I always enjoy myself when I have my Rosie in my arms," Emmett roared. Rose look up at him and smiled sweetly before turning back to me.

"Bella, where is Jacob? Did you ditch him as soon as you came in," Rose inquired. I was about to answer when I felt a presence beside me.

"Your punch, my lady," Jacob bowed. I laughed as I took the red fruity drink from him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is that time of night. I would like for each guy to ask a girl who is not his date to dance," the DJ said into his microphone as the lyrics of _A thousand years by Christina Perri _started playing. All three of us girls looked at guys in front of us wondering who was going to dance with whom. Emmett was about to speak up when I felt an hand on my shoulder. I froze in place as a bolt of electricity ran through me.

"Hi ladies and hello to you little brother. How did I know that you would turn up," Edward chuckled. Emmett went red in the face as he struggled to think of something to say.

"Well, erm, you see," Emmett stuttered.

"I am sure that it is an interesting story, but I only came over here to ask Bella to dance," Edward said, holding out his hand for me to take. I looked over at the girls and Alice nodded for me to go ahead.

"I would love to Mr Cullen," I smiled taking his hand as he led me out to the middle of the dance floor and took me into his arms. I buried my face into the crook of his neck as the most romantic love song I had ever known played over the speakers.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_

I pulled my head back and looked up at Edward, he was looking down at me with lustful eyes.

"Bella! I don't know what I am doing, but I do know one thing," he whispered.

"What!"

He raised his right thumb to my check and lovingly stroked it.

"I know that I can't stay away from you anymore," he whimpered as he buried his face in my hair.

Once I heard the next words of the song, I knew what I had to do.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you _

_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

I wrapped my hands around his neck and pressed my lips to his ear.

"Don't stay away from me. I don't want you to," I whispered. He took his head our from under my hair and looked down at me.

"Bella, we need to talk. Will you meet me in the guy's locker room in thirty minutes," he asked nervously.

I looked over at Jake who was dancing with Leah, a girl from our class. They were looking at each other lovingly and I knew that I wouldn't have any issues getting away.

"I will be there," I smiled. He nodded as the song ended.

"Thank you for the dance Bella," he said lifting my hand to kiss the knuckles. He walked away as I turned to go back to my friends.

I could see Lauren by the refreshment table, standing there in her much to tight green dress, glaring furiously at me. But all I could do was smirk in her direction and go back to my friends.

"Hey guys," I grinned. Alice took one look at me and mouthed "ladies room" as she took my hand and dragged me away, Rose in tow. When we got there, we were lucky that there was no one else in sight.

"Spill it Swan," Alice demanded.

"Spill what," I asked feigning confusion.

"Don't fuck with me Bella. Everybody saw the two of you on the dance floor and it was as if the temperature doubled in the room. Lauren's face was the same colour as the dress she was wearing. So I am going to say it one more time. Spill it Swan," she demanded again.

I knew how strong my feelings were for Edward, but I also knew that I couldn't tell my friends the whole story.

"There is not much to say, we danced together. That is all," I lied.

"Ok Bella. If you don't want to say anything then we won't force you," Rose said, holding her hands up in surrender.

"Thanks girls," I smiled, washing my hands before leaving the ladies room. Once we were back in the gym, I took hold of Alice's hand.

"Ali, as a matter of fact I have a splitting headache. I think I will go back to the room and lie down," I lied.

"But what about Jake," she asked. I looked over at him still dancing with Leah and smiled.

"I don't think he will miss me very much. Just tell him thanks for escorting and explain that I didn't feel well."

Alice looked at Rose and shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok Bella! I hope you know what you're doing," she said. I did not miss the double meaning behind her words and I had to wonder if she had guessed where I was really going. I shook off the feeling and smiled before leaving the gym.

I headed towards the guys locker room and found the door open a crack. I slowly opened it a little further and looked inside to find Edward sitting there, playing with his hands. The door squeaked as I walked in and Edward looked up with a relieved smile.

"Hi Bella," he said.

"Hi Edward," I replied.

He slowly got up and walked towards me. He leaned forward and for a brief second I thought he was going to kiss me. But instead he reached for the key in the lock and turned it, locking us inside. He then turned his back to me and walked back over to the bench that he was sitting on, raking his fingers through his hair.

"Bella, I need to know. Is Jacob Black your boyfriend? Is he the guy that you had feelings for but only wanted you as a friend?"

I knew that this was where the problem laid. I remembered telling him that I had feelings for a guy and that he only wanted me as friend. He must have misunderstood and thought I was talking about Jacob.

"No! Jacob was and always will be, only a friend," I whimpered.

Edward stood up and walked towards me as I walked backwards until I was up against the door.

"What about me Isabella. Do you only want me as your Teacher and friend," he demanded.

My heart jumped to my throat as he continued to stalk towards me. I couldn't find my voice, so instead I shook my head. He stopped in front of me to open his shirt and take it off.

"Do you want me Isabella? Do you want me as much as I want you," he demanded as he laid his hand on my right leg. I was practically sobbing with need for him.

"Ye-Yes."

"Yes what Isabella?"

"Yes, I want you Edward."

His hand continued to travel up my thigh until it came to my hot wet sex.

"Do you want me to touch you Isabella?

I felt hot and wet in all the right places and needed his touch desperately.

"Ye-Yes," I stuttered as he ripped my panties off me and ran one long finger across my hot centre. A loud gasp escaped my mouth along with a sound that was a cross between a whimper and a moan.

"I'm the only one who will pleasure you. Do you understand Isabella?"

"Yes sir. Please touch me, make me cum," I moaned, my arousal running down my legs.

His finger slid into me easily and he pumped it in and out of me viciously.

"Oh god, you are so tight around my fingers baby," he groaned, adding a second and third finger.

"You will cum when I say so, understood?"

My chest was heaving up and down, I knew that I was about to crack.

"Answer Me Isabella!"

"Ye-Yes sir."

He continued to pump harder and faster, and I knew that I was about to fall over the edge.

"Cum now Isabella. Cum all over my fingers," he demanded.

"Shit, Fuck EDWARD!" I screamed, coming hard all over his fingers.

"MINE!" he yelled, taking out his fingers and licking them clean.

"Bella, you are mine now. You need to remember that. Do not make me jealous, you will not like the repurcusions," he growled. He leaned in and crushed his lips against mine; kissing me forcefully, passionately, angrily.

"If I ever see you flirting with another guy Bella, you will not like my response."

I nodded, knowing that Edward was the only guy I wanted. He bent down to pick up my panties and brought them to his nose, breathing deeply before putting them in his pocket.

You better get to bed now Bella. You need to get some rest because I have plans for you. But remember one thing, you are my girl now and I take care of what is mine. Nobody will ever make you feel the way that I do," he grinned smugly.

He lent forward to turn the lock in the door.

"Wh-When will I se-see you again," I stuttered. He chuckled as he leaned in and kissed me, softer this time.

"Silly Bella, are you forgetting that your roommate is my sister? I will be seeing you tomorrow. I have no problem with you telling Alice and Rose about us, I trust them. Plus we will need them to cover for us sometimes, but no one else may know. I could lose my job and you could be sent home if word gets back to Ciarian Banner."

"You leave first Bella. I will wait five minutes before I leave as well," he said, opening the door.

"Good night my Bella," he moaned. I went on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

"Good night my Edward," I answered as I walked towards my room with the biggest grin on my face.

**Love it/Hate it?**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Runaways**

**A/N**

**Beta'd by Heather Spaulding**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters **

**Warning!**

**This Chapter contains Lemons and Spanking. This is the main reason that this story is Rated M**

_**Previously**_

_"Wh-When will I se-see you again," I stuttered. He chuckled as he leaned in and kissed me, softer this time. _

_"Silly Bella, are you forgetting that your roommate is my sister? I will be seeing you tomorrow. I have no problem with you telling Alice and Rose about us, I trust them. Plus we will need them to cover for us sometimes, but no one else may know. I could lose my job and you could be sent home if word gets back to Ciarian Banner."_

_"You leave first Bella. I will wait five minutes before I leave as well," he said, opening the door. _

_"Good night my Bella," he moaned. I went on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek. _

_"Good night my Edward," I answered as I walked towards my room with the biggest grin on my face. _

**Chapter 4**

I practically skipped to my room feeling like I was on top of the world. Not only did the man I wanted to be with also want to be with me, but he had also given me the best orgasam I had ever had. True, all my orgasams I had ever experienced were by my ever trusted vibrator Stevie but Edward certainly knew how to use his hands. His fingers alone were a present from the gods.

I threw myself on top of my bed not even bothering to turn on the light as I thought back on our interactions earlier in the locker room. Before long I fell into the best sleep that I had ever had.

_I was standing in the middle of Edward's classroom, wearing only my school uniform with no underwear on underneath. Suddenly the door flew open and in walked my Edward, wearing only a pair of ripped levi jeans. I could feel my arousal running down my leg as I looked at the sex god standing in front of me. _

_"Hello there, my little vixen. I notice that you are excited to see me," he purred irresistably. He bent down and licked my juices off my thigh, all the way up to my soaking wet pussy._

_"Mr Cullen. Please," I whimpered pathetically. He lifted his head out from between my legs and slowly stood up, palming my backside. I whimpered at the loss of his tongue. _

_"What do you want, Isabella? Do you want me to fuck you?_

_"Sir please..."_

_His hands left my ass and stroked my wet hot sex. _

_"Yes, that's right my Isabella. Tell me to fuck you, hard. TELL ME!"_

_"Sir. Mr Cullen. Edward please..."_

_"Yes Isabella. Tell me," he demanded, shoving two of his fingers in my pussy. _

_"Edward, please, fuck me!"_

_Suddenly his fingers were replaced by his cock. _

_"EDWARD," I screamed, not caring who heard me as he continued to thrust into me roughly. _

_"That's it! Scream for me Isabella," he demanded, which I did, many times over. _

_Just as I was about to come harder then I had ever before in my life, I heard a far off voice._

"_Bella, Bella, wake up!"_

Against my wishes my eyes involuntarily sprung open, only to find Alice and Rose standing next to my bed with huge grins on their faces.

"Wow! That must have been some dream you were having. What was my brother doing to you," Alice chuckled.

I buried my face in my pillow so that the girls could not see how embarrassed I was, I knew that I was probably blushing a nice fiery red. I was also completely annoyed at them for interrupting a fantastic dream.

"Get the fuck out of here and leave me the fuck alone," I moaned into the pillow. I didn't bother to look up when I heard them giggling as they left our room.

I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but after about ten minutes I knew it was a lost cause. So I got out from under the covers and made my way to the bathroom, grabbing my towel and toiletries on the way.

After a fifteen minute shower, I felt refreshed. I quickly threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and a red tight sweater before making my way down to the dining room so that I could meet up with Alice and Rose for a late breakfast.

As I was walking along the corridor, I felt someone tug at my hand as they dragged me into the janitor's closet. I looked up to find Edward's green eyes looking down at me before his lips came crashing down on mine.

He turned us towards the wall, placed my backside against it, and held my wrists together with one hand over my head as he continued to kiss me fiercely. It was as if he wanted and needed me, as much as I wanted and needed him.

Passion consumed me as we continued to kiss. I had never been kissed this hard before. I was so lost in the kiss that I didn't realise when my jeans and panties where now down around my ankles.

"So beautiful," he muttered as he ran his hands down my body to my soaking wet pussy. I squirmed under his touch, not making a single sound.

"Every inch of you, every bit of you," he growled as his hands slid back up my body, underneath my red sweater and bra, as he caressed my breasts. "These belongs to me," he said as he suddenly jerked me towards him, our bodies pressed together voliently as he ran his hands back down to my pussy and plunged two fingers into me.

"Edward..."

"Hush my Isabella," he growled as his fingers continued to work their magic inside of me, "Every part of your sexy body belongs to me." His free hand glided up my torso, across my belly, and up to cup my firm breasts. He pinched my nipples hard as a gasp involuntarily left my body.

I could feel my orgasam rising as my muscles tightened.

"No," he shouted brutally, withdrawing his fingers from inside me. "You are not allowed to come until I have given you permission to do so."

I looked up at him with glossy, pleading eyes as he glared down at me.

"Do. You. Understand!"

I could not resist him as he looked down at me with his dominating stare.

"Yes...Yes...Yes...Sir."

He smiled as he bent down to kiss my lips.

"Good girl," he whispered as he drove his fingers back into my wetness. I left out a squeak as he found my sweet spot and I closed my eyes so that I could disappear with the pleasure that I was receiving. I could feel my orgasm getting closer, and thankfully Edward decided not to let me suffer any longer.

"Isabella," he barked, "Come for me, come for me, NOW!"

I screamed as I came hard around his fingers.

He removed his fingers as he looked down at me, smiling smugly.

"How are you this morning Bella? Did you sleep well last night," he asked casually. It was almost as if he hadn't just given me an earth shattering orgasm only seconds before.

I was about to answer him when he pressed his lips to my earlobe.

"I have spoken to Alice. She and Rose are going to take you to the Manhattan Mall at one o clock. I will meet the three of you outside Starbucks at one forty five. Alice and Rose will be shopping with my credit card to buy you some stuff as we spend some time together," he whispered.

I could feel fury boil up inside me at the thought of him sending Alice and Rose shopping for me.

"Edward, I don't want you spending money on me. You have no right," I snapped angrily.

"Are you trying to make me angry, Isabella," he snapped. The fact that he had just called me Isabella was enough for me to know that he was pissed off. I shook my head, not trusting myself to speak.

"Then don't you ever talk to me that way again. If I decide that I want to buy you gifts, you will just have to grin and thank me for it. I want to buy you some new lingerie, sexy lingerie that only I will see you in. A girl, especally my girl, should be in satin, silk and lace. So are you going to accept that, or should we just call all of this off right now," he asked fiercely. The thought of losing him was to much to bare, so I had no other choice but to agree.

"I agree. Thank you sir," I said sweetly. He gifted me with his beautiful crooked smile before he bent down and pressed his lips to mine.

"You're welcome, my Bella," he smiled, our lips just inches apart.

"I think you should get along to breakfast now. Alice and Rose will be wondering where you are," he said as I pulled up my ruined panties and jeans. Once I was decent, he opened the door and looked out to make sure that we were in the clear. Just as I was about to walk out, he put his hand on my arm to stop me.

"By the way Isabella. For future reference, the next time you have a sex dream about me, I hope you will tell me about it. I need to know that I can live up to dream Edward. Remember, Alice is a blabber mouth," he grinned, wickedly.

I took a deep breath as I left him, cursing Alice under my breath as I made my way towards the dining room. I groaned at the sight of Jacob sitting at our table. I walked over, wondering what I should tell him about last night. I mean, what do you say when the guy that took you to the school dance was boring you silly. The guy that you ditched so that you could be finger fucked in the boys locker room by your teacher.

I plastered a smile on my face as I sat in the only vacant chair, which just happened to be next to Jacob. I silently sat down and tried to avoid making eye contact. Obviously, I was unsucessful as I looked at him from the corner of my eye just as he looked at me.

"So Bella, where did you go to last night? The last time I saw you was when you were dancing with Mr Cullen. Leah asked me to dance and when we were finished, you were gone," he smirked.

I looked away from him so that I could concentrate on the scrambled eggs and sausage that was sitting in front of me.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I was feeling nauseated so I went back to my room to lie down," I said, avoiding eye contact again.

"I'm sorry Bella. I hope you are feeling better," he said. I nodded as I shoved a forkful of egg in my mouth.

I continued to eat my breakfast in uncomfortable silence. I could feel Alice staring at me, but I continued to look down at my breakfast. Finally when every plate was cleared, Alice stood up to leave the dining room.

"Bells, we will be leaving for the Manhattan Mall at one o clock. I will meet you out by my car," she grinned as she walked away. I looked at my watch and saw that it was already eleven o clock. I got up to leave so that I could go get ready, but Jacob reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Bella, I'm sorry that you were sick last night. Maybe we can have a do over date. How about a movie tonight," he asked nervously.

I looked up and saw how much he wanted another chance, but I simply could not do it. Even if there was no Edward, I still would be insisting that Jacob and I only be friends.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but I don't think that would be a good idea. We were only attending the dance as friends and I think we should stay that way," I said sincerely.

Jacob looked down at his shoes and nodded, crestfallen.

"I understand Bella. I wish that it could be different, but I would prefer to have you in my life as a friend than nothing at all," he said sadly.

He looked so sad that I felt like I needed to cheer him up, so I pulled him in for a hug. He was shocked at first, but quickly over came it as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close. We were like that for several seconds when I heard a throat clearing. I pulled out of Jacob's embrace and looked up at Edward's angry eyes.

"I would appreciate it if you would not flirt with the _boys_ here in the dining room Miss Swan. You are not in a brothel," he seethed.

I could feel the anger coming off him in waves and I didn't blame him. Just last night, and again this morning, he had warned me that he didn't like to share and there I was hugging the same guy that I had been on a date with the night before. I looked up at him and hoped that he could see how sorry I was, but he choose to ignore it.

"Mr Black, don't you have some where that you need to be," he spat.

Jacob looked from me to Edward and nodded before leaving the dining room.

"Edward..." I started, but Edward put his hand up to stop me.

"Not here Isabella. We _will _talk about this later," he said as he left me standing there. I stood there until he had completely disappeared from sight. I sighed as I thought about what Edward was going to say to me later.

***~****TR****~***

I spent the next two hours going through all my clothes. I finally settled on a short white bird print chiffon tunic dress. I remembered when my mother bought the dress for me a few months ago, I had never had the nerve to wear it until now. All I wanted was for Edward to take one look at me, throw me down on top of the roof of his car, and have his wicked way with me.

I smiled as I checked myself out in the mirror, quickly grabbing my white cardigan and bag before running out of the room to meet Alice and Rose by the former's yellow porshie.

Ten minutes later we were driving along the US Route 9 towards the Manhattan Mall. I was so excited to be seeing Edward again, I could hardly sit still. Rose even commented that I was acting like Alice's twin, what with all the jumping up and down that I was doing.

I looked at my watch as we drove into the parking lot of the mall and saw that it was one-thirty exactly. Only fifteen minutes to go until I saw Edward.

I opened the door and jumped out while the car was still moving, I could hear Rose laughing at me as I waited impatiently for Alice to park the car.

Five minutes later, they both got out of the car so that we could make our way into the mall towards Starbucks. I looked at my watch for what must have been the fiftieth time in the last five minutes and saw that I still had to wait six more minutes before I would see Edward.

We walked towards Starbucks and my heart skipped a beat when I saw Edward standing there, one leg resting on the wall. I pracaticaly skipped towards him. He looked my way and his mouth spread into a big wide smile as he saw me approaching.

"Hi Baby," he purred, pressing his lips softly against mine as we heard a throat clearing behind us. Edward chuckled as he looked back over my shoulder.

"Hey girls! How are my favourite pixie and future sister in law today," he grinned. Alice ignored his chatter as she walked towards him with her hand held out.

"Listen, brother dearest. If you want to be alone with my friend, just give me your credit card and fuck off," she said seriously. I looked anxiously at Edward as he chuckled, handing her over his American Express card.

"Remember Ali, no limit for Bella," he said. I looked at him and was about to protest when he gave me a look that said, "Don't fuck with me Isabella." I quickly shut my mouth and left him continue his conversation with Alice.

"Remember Ali, I want you to buy Bella sexy lingerie , thongs, leather, lace, the works," he smirked as he looked lustfully at me.

I was beyond mortified that he could speak about me and lingerie in such a casual tone. We had only gotten together last night and there he was today, talking about my body as if we had been together for months.

It was true that I desperately wanted to have sex with Edward. I was no stranger to it, having had sex with two different guys but I had never been naked in front of them. I could tell from the way he acted that Edward liked to be in control of his women, both in and out of the bedroom. For some reason, the thought of Edward being in control of me got me excited and wet in all the right places.

Alice grabbed the credit card with a huge smile on her face.

"What are you two going to do for the day," she asked looking from me to Edward.

"Trust me, I have special plans for Isabella today," Edward answered with a smirk. Alice nodded as she turned to face me.

"Bella we have to be back at school no later then nine o clock tonight so meet us back here at eight o clock," she demanded as she turned away with Rose and practicly ran towards Victoria Secret's. Edward took my hand and led me out of the mall towards his Volvo c30. I got in on the passenger side as he let himself in on drivers side.

"Where are we going," I asked as he started the engine and drove out of the parking lot.

"We are going to the Hampton Inn Madison Square Garden Area Hotel. We need a place where we can talk in private," he answered sharply. I nodded, not knowing what else to say. I wanted to ask if he had booked a room, but I was scared to know the answer. I didn't know whether I was nervous or scared at the thought. Suddenly, I felt his hand on my right thigh as he made his way up to my panties.

"If you don't want this Isabella, if you don't want me, please tell me now and I will take you straight back to the mall," he said nervously. Once I looked at him, I knew that there was no doubt in my mind on, exactly what I wanted. I wanted him, all of him. I knew that I was falling in love with him and was willing to do whatever he asked for us to be together.

"Edward, I want you! I want us. Please, I want you to make me yours," I begged. He looked at me and flashed his crooked grin as he moved my panties to the side so that he could stroke my clit.

"You just gave me the answer that I wanted to hear," he smiled as he continued to assult my pussy. I was very close to coming, when he pulled his hand away. I looked around only to find myself in the parking lot of the hotel he mentioned earlier.

"Let's go Isabella! We're here," he chuckled as he got out of the car. The bastard knew what he was doing to me, I moaned at the sudden loss of his touch as I joined him and we made our way into the hotel towards the big chested blonde bimbo was sitting at the reception desk. She looked at Edward with obvious approval as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Good afternoon sir. How _may I help_ you," she purred. I rolled my eyes at her obvious flirting, but really when she fluttered her eye lashes, she simply looked like a cartoon character.

"Yes miss, I have booked a room for this afternoon. You should be able to find it under the name Cullen," he said, ignoring the fact that she was trying to get into his pants. She smiled widely at him as she typed away at her computer.

"Yes sir. You asked for a double room suite with a kingsize bed. You will be in room two hundred and twenty one, on the third floor," she continued to purr as she stood up and got the key from the shelf.

"You know sir, we never let out our rooms just for a few hours. I shouldn't be surprised though. I'm sure that a guy like you would be able to get _anything_ he wants," she said, handing him the key. We were about to turn away and walk towards the elevators when we heard her calling him back.

"Mr Cullen, if you would like some company call me. My name is Lisa," said the slut bag as she handed him over a piece of paper. He took one look at it, with a disgusted expression on his face and ripped it up.

"No thanks Lisa. My girlfriend here can fulfill all my needs," he snapped, taking my hand and dragging me towards the elevators. Luckily there was already one there and no one was in it. Edward quickly pressed the button for the third floor. As the doors closed he took me in his arms.

"You know Isabella, that dress is positively sinful. I cannot wait to see it on the ground," he purred into my ear. Just then the elevator stopped at our floor. We practicly ran down the hall to room two hundred and twenty one. Edward opened the door and insisted that I enter first. I walked into a beautifully bright room with a huge bed. Edward came up right behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He started nibbling on my ear as he put his hand down my panties and palmed my backside before letting me go to sit on the bed. It didn't escape my notice that he had somehow managed to unbutton the top button on his jeans.

"Isabella, I am sure you noticed that I am slightly controlling when it comes to you. Before we go any further, you will need to know that it is not going to stop. I want you, I want you more than I have ever wanted any other woman. I know that it is early in our relationship, but I think I am falling in love with you. Bella, I don't share anything and I absolutely will not share you. I want to be in contol of you, in and outside of the bedroom. I want to fuck you, punish you when you misbehave, make love to you. I want to smack your ass when you do something to upset me until it is raw and bright red. Would this be something that you might be interested in," he asked.

I already knew what my answer would be before he finished speaking. I looked in his eyes and nodded. He smiled as he stood up and pressed his lips to mine.

"There is only one more thing I need to know before we go ahead. Bella, have you ever had sex before or are you a virgin," he asked, nervously. I knew that question was coming, but I wasn't prepared for it. I couldn't find my voice to answer him so I nodded.

"Yes, you have had sex or yes you are a virgin. You have to give me more information than that baby," he chuckled.

"Yes, I have had sex before," I croaked. He continued to chuckle as he sat back on the bed.

"Good. That's good."

He looked at me with lustful eyes as he looked me over.

"You know, that dress is very sexy, but you didn't ask my permission to wear it so I'm afraid that it has to come off.

Willingly, even eagerly, I reached behind me to unzip the dress so that I could wiggle out of it and quickly shoved my panties down. I didn't realise until I looked up that Edward wasn't undressing. In fact he had buttoned up his jeans. I frowned at him, confused. "Why are you...," I started to ask only for him to cut me off.

"Don't question me Isabella and don't speak without permission," he demanded. I stared at him, breathless with anticipation.

"Now Isabella, you have been a bad girl. You have been flirting with Jacob Black, even after I told you that I didn't like to share. You have been giving him false hope and you have argued with me about spending money on you. Isn't that right," he asked huskily. I nodded.

"Do you think you deserve to be punished?"

I nodded again, but this time hesitantly.

"Good, I agree. Now come here," he demanded.

He pulled me over to him and positioned me across his lap, my butt hanging out in the air. Edward leaned down until his mouth was by my ear and I shivered at the sound of his velvetly voice as he whispered,

"Do you know what happens to naughty little girls Isabella?"

Without waiting for a reply he continued.

"They get spanked and so will you," he groaned. I could feel him getting excited.

Oh my god. I was so nervous, excited, scared, and so incredibly aroused that I nearly begged him to take me right then. But Edward didn't strike me immediately. My hands were still loose, but somehow I suspected that it would not be a good idea to move them. As soon as I began wondering what he was doing, the spanking began.

The first two spanks made me squeak, then I began wincing and moaning as the force behind the blows increased. He ran his hand over my ass and down to my pussy where he felt the wetness gathered there.

"Shit, fuck, Isabella you love this. You're fucking soaked. Do you like the pain or just the feel of my hand on your bare ass," he groaned as he gave me another smack. "Or do you like being punished." *smack* "Answer me!"

"Yes," I cried. "I love it. I love it all!"

*Smack*

"Fuck...Edward"

*Smack*

"Yes Edward" *Smack* "Oh god...yesss," I screamed as he swiped one finger down the length of my clit.

"Oh my god Isabella. I think you are ready to be fucked now," he moaned.

"Yes, fuck yes Edward. I need to come. Please," I begged. I wriggled out of his embrace as he laid me on the bed. I wriggled until I was right on the edge.

"What do you want me to do Isabella? Say it out loud," he demanded.

"Please Edward, I want you to fuck me," I continued to beg.

I listened to the sound of his jeans and boxers falling to the floor, to the sound of him ripping open the package containing the condom.

"I am going to fuck you now Isabella," he groaned, slamming himself inside me. I moaned out loud as he continued to thrust inside me.

"Yes Edward, give it to me. Fuck me hard," I cried out as Edward did just that.

"You are not to come until I tell you to Isabella," he grunted in between thrusts. This was going to be hard, I desperately needed to come. He grabbed my breasts and squeezed them as he continued to fuck me.

"Fuck Bella, come for me. Come for me now", he demanded. I could feel my walls tightening around him as I came hard.

"SHIT, FUCK, EEDDWARD," I screamed out.

"Fuck Bella," he groaned as he exploded inside me. He laid his forehead against mine as he got his breathing under control before he pulled out of me. I groaned at the sudden loss of his weight as he lifted me up and laid me down on the top of the bed. I could feel a slight sting in my ass as he got up and disappeared into the bathroom, only to come back out with a towel and a bottle of lotion in his hands.

"Lift yourself up for me baby," he said as he cleaned me with the towel.

"Now turn over and lay on you stomach baby," he asked. I turned around and laid on my stomach as he rubbed the lotion over my ass. When he was finished, he put it on the bedside table and got back into the bed next to me.

"Sleep baby. I will wake you up when it is time to leave," he purred in my ear. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Edward, I am falling in love with you too," I mumbled as I fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Runaways**

**Beta'd by Heather Spaulding**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters **

**Warning!**

**Lemon Alert**

_**Previously**_

_"Fuck Bella," he groaned as he exploded inside me. He lay his forehead on mine as he got his breathing under control before he pulled out of me. I groaned at the sudden loss of him as he lifted me up and lay me down on the top of the bed. I could feel a slight sting in my ass as he got up and disappeared into the bathroom, only to come back out with a towel and a bottle of lotion in his hands. _

_"Lift yourself up for me baby," he asked as he cleaned me with the towel. _

_"Now turn over and lay on you stomach for me baby," he asked. I turned around and lay on my stomach as he rubbed the lotion over my ass. When he was finished, he put it on the bedside locker next to him and got into the bed next to me. _

_"Sleep baby. I will wake you up when it is time to leave," he purred in my ear. I looked up at him and smiled. _

_"Edward, I am falling in love with you too," I mumbled as I fell into a deep sleep. _

**Chapter 5**

It has been two weeks since Edward and I were together at the hotel. Everything between us was strictly teacher and student around school but thanks to Alice and Rose, we were just like any normal couple. I love the way that Edward was so controling of me. I never thought that I would want that kind of relationship but with Edward, he manages to keep it all exciting and fresh.

We also managed to sneek around during school hours, even though it was dangerous. For instance, only last week we were nearly caught in the Janitor's closet.

_Flashback_

_I smiled as Edward handed me back my English Essay on William Shakespeare and saw a big fat A on it, along with a little stick it note that read. _

_**Meet me in the Janitor's closet five minutes after this class ends. E**_

_I looked up to find him grinning down at me. I smiled and nodded as the bell rang for lunch. I jumped up and was the first one out of the classroom. When I got to the janitor's closet, I looked around to make sure there was no one else around before stepping inside. _

_Five minutes later the door opened and in walked Edward, a sexy smirk on his face. _

_"Isabella! Do you honestly think that it was nice of you to tease me in class today? With the licking of your lips and the way you repeatedly opened your legs wide before closing them again," he asked in his domineering voice. I was instantly wet down below. _

_"No Sir," I answered, obediently._

_Well baby girl, I want you to show me how much you love my cock. On your knees. NOW," he ordered. _

_I quickly obeyed and turned around, facing him as I got on my knees._

_"Undress me," he demanded as I released his belt to unzip his pants, revealing his boxers and the head of his cock peeking through the slight opening._

_I licked my lips as __I yanked his boxers down, molding my hand to his throbbing cock, I immediately took him in my mouth and deep throated him as best I could. _

_"Shit baby! That feels so good," he moaned_

_"I am going to cum and you are going to take it all baby," he ordered as he shot his load down my throat. I quickly swallowed every drop of his salty, but tasty, cum. He lifted me up and smashed his lips to mine. My panties were soaked so I hoped that he would not leave me to suffer, but of course my man knew what I needed. _

_He wrapped his arms around my waist, unzipping my skirt and letting it fall to the ground before tugging at my panties He ripped them off, leaving me naked from the waist down._

_"You have pleased me so much that I want to please you in return baby," he whispered, his hands cupping my sooking wet sex. He ran his hands up to my waist, picking me up so that I could wrap my legs around him as __he slammed all the way into me, making scream out in a mix of pleasure and pain. _

_"Your going to have to be quiet baby or I will have to stop," he moaned in between thrusts._

_"Oh my god Edward," I panted. _

_"So good Isabella. You feel so god damn good," he moaned. _

_I started to cry, feeling the familiar tension in my stomach._

_"I__…__ I__…__I'm close," I stammered as I felt the tingles spreading throughout my body._

_"That's it Isabella. I can feel you. Come all over my cock baby," he demanded. I screamed out his name as we both came at the same time. He placed his forehead against mine as he continued to breath deeply before he withdrew himself from me. I immediately missed him._

_He was about to say something when I heard a voice right outside the closet. Edward put his hand over my mouth to stop me from saying anything when we saw someone trying to open the door but thankfully Edward locked it. I strained to hear the voice outside, wondering if I knew who it was, but it sounded all muffled. _

_Finally after what seemed like hours, the voices stopped and we listened to their footsteps as they walked away. _

_Edward looked at me with a regretful expression. _

_"I'm sorry about this baby. It was just that you drove me crazy in English with you kept opening and closing your legs, I needed you so badly. I am going to have to arrange with Alice and Rose to sort out an overnight pass from principal Banner and get you to a nice hotel. I will go crazy if I can't hold you in my arms soon. Plus then you can give me a private showing of the lingerie Alice bought you last week," he whispered seductively. _

_I looked up at him. I was so excited at the thought of being with Edward all night long, but one thought came to mind and that was of Alice and Rose. _

_"Edward, I would like nothing more then to spend the night with you, but what will Alice and Rose do while we are all cozy in the hotel room," I asked. _

_He looked at me and grinned. _

_"Well baby, I will book them a room in the same hotel with free range over my credit card," he chuckled. _

_He then quickly turned serious. _

_"I am sorry about ripping your panties baby, but I will write you a pass for your next class so that you can put on a fresh pair. The only time I want you pantieless is when you are alone with me, when I am able to do what I want with you," he said in his dominerring voice while handing me a pass. I nodded as he looked through the keyhole to make sure that there was no one outside. He sighed in relief as he slowly opened the door and looked both ways. He nodded at me to let me know that there was no one in sight so we could both sneak out. I quickly gave him a peck on the cheek as I turned to walk towards my dorm room. As I walked away, I felt a shiver down my spine and had the strangest feeling that I was being watched. _

_End Flashback. _

It was a week since Edward and I were nearly caught in the janitor's closet. I had the strangest feeling that someone was watching my every move. But Edward insisted that I was being paranoid and that I should put it out of my mind. I was trying to do so, especially since Rose and Alice had managed to get an overnight pass from Principal Banner for tomorrow night. Edward had booked two rooms in the Plaza hotel, just opposite Central park for tomorrow night. He promised Alice free range over his credit card on the condition that she didn't bother either of us until the next morning.

I smiled happily to myself at the thought of having Edward for the entire night, without interruption, as I walked towards the dining room. I couldn't wait to give him a fashion show, starring the racy, lacy and incredibley daring long red satan gown that I bought with Alice during the week. It made me feel sexy when I tried it on in Victoria Secret's with it's open plunge front and high side slit.

I was about to turn the corner when I overheard voices. One of them was Edward's voice.

"So Edward. When are you going to give in to our sexual attraction for each other and fuck my brains out," the whore purred. I knew that voice. It belonged to my Biology teacher, Miss Adams.

"Listen to me good Irina. I am not now nor have I ever been sexually attracted to you. I like you well enough as a colleague, but that is as far as it goes. I have a girlfriend," he said with frustration clear in his voice. I could just picture him pulling at his hair as he spoke. Suddenly Miss Adams left out a nasily laugh.

"Come on Eddie. That is a lie and we both know it, I would know if you had a girlfriend. Why don't you stop playing hard to get and give us both what we have been wanting since we first met," she continued to purr seductively.

"You know what Irina fuck being nice. I have told you that I have a girlfriend and that I am very committed to her. I want you to take your filty hands off me before I report you for sexual harassment," he spat. I smiled to myself at how he had managed to put her in her place. Finally, I heard the bitch huff as she walked away from my man in the opposite direction from where I hide. I was about to turn and go the long way towards dining room when Edward turned the corner and came face to face with me.

"Well, well, my naughty girl Isabella! Where you spying on me," he chuckled.

I looked down at my feet and nodded, not able to meet his eyes. He continued to chuckle as he took me by the hand and walked me into the mens locker room before locking the door.

He stood in front of me and stroked my cheek with his thumb as he looked in my eyes.

"Bella Baby, you do know that you have nothing to worry about don't you? I really hope that you do, because I see no one but you," he cooed before turning into dominant Edward.

"But Isabella, you should know that trust is the key to a decent relationship and I need you to realise that you can trust me," he said. I opened my mouth to tell him that I did trust him, but he raised his hand to stop me from saying a word.

"Don't speak unless I tell you. Now, I know that you were about to tell me that you do trust me but I feel like I have to show you," he said, loosening up his tie.

"Strip for me, Isabella," he demanded.

I quickly unzipped my skirt, letting it fall to the ground as I unbuttoned my shirt and took it off. I removed the remainder of my clothing until I stood there in only my black thong and a matching bra.

"MMmmmmmmmm you look delicious Isabella. I have a feeling that you taste even better," he said as he trailed his fingers from my breasts down to my covered pussy.

"You are so fucking wet for me baby. Do you soak your panties simply by thinking of me doing this to you," he purred as he slid two fingers inside me.

"Ye-Yes Edward," I moaned. "Please."

"My cock is throbbing at the thought of fucking you here and now, but first I want to make you come all over my fingers," he said, adding a third finger.

"Shit..fuck...Yes Edward," I moaned as he continued to pump his fingers inside of me.

"That's right Isabella. You're so wet _for me_. Only I can make you this wet, Isabella. Tell me," he commanded me roughly.

"Yes. Only you can make me this wet. Oh _Edward,_" I whimpered as I came hard all over his fingers.

He withdrew his fingers and placed them in his mouth, sucking them clean.

"Yes, you are simply delicious Isabella," he groaned wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me up so that I could wrap my legs around him.

"I am going to fuck you now Isabella," he growled, pushing his rock hard erection inside me roughly. I moaned at the feeling of fullness as he fucked me hard against the wall. I could feel my insides tightening around him as my orgasm crept closer.

"Come for me Isbella. Milk my cock," he demanded as I came for the second time. Edward released his seed iinside me only seconds later.

"You're mine, just as I am yours Bella. Remember that," he said, resting his forehead against mine. I nodded as he withdrew from me, and tucked himself back in his jeans and fastened them up.

"You belong to me Isabella and you're are only mine only to fuck," he said, pressing his lips to mine.

"Yes Edward...all..yours..forever," I whimpered against his lips. He smiled as I zipped up my skirt and fastened the buttons of my blouse.

"Well Bella, it looks like our lunch hour has finished and I certainly enjoyed mine," he said cockily as he opened the locker room door and looked out.

"Well there is no one in sight so I will let you go first. I will see you in class Miss Swan," he grinned. I looked up into his eyes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the locker room. I walked around the corner, looking for Alice and Rose, only to come face to face with Lauren.

"Well, if it isn't the teacher's pet. Where are you off to in such a hurry," she asked nastily.

"That is none of your fucking business Lauren, so if you will excuse me," I said, trying to get around her but the bitch continued to block my way.

"No I will not excuse you, you slut. I see the way you look at _my Edward! _If you think that you can steal him from me, you have another thing coming. Edward is mine and he only wants me," she smirked.

I sighed in frustration at the thought of this barbie doll acting like she had the world at her feet.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that Lauren. Maybe it will make you sleep better at night," I chuckled. She took one step forward and slapped me hard across the face.

"Now you listen to me you little bit..." she started, but was quickly interupted.

"Is there a problem here ladies," Edward asked from behind me. For once Lauren looked like a deer caught in the head lights as she looked at my man.

"N..No Mr Cullen. There is no problem here. Bella and I were just catching up," she stuttered. I grinned at the thought of how uncomfortable she seemed as Edward looked from me to Lauren and shook his head.

"Well Ladies, the bell has rung and I believe that you both have English with me, so if you would like to come along," he said in a tone that made my panties dampen.

I quickly looked down at my feet as Lauren and I followed him to English class. I looked around and quickly found Jacob sitting in our regular seat. I smiled as I made my way towards him and sat down. He leaned in close to meh so that he could whisper into my ear.

"You were MIA at lunch again today. What is going on with you and where do you go?"

I was about to tell him that I hadn't been hungry, so I went to the library when I heard a throat clearing. I looked up to find Edward staring daggers at us.

"Good afternoon class. Due to the fact that auditions for Romeo and Juliet are coming close, I am going to put you into pairs so that you can concentrate on one part of the play. Once I call out your name, you must change seats and sit with your new partner," he said, looking at me smugly.

I knew what he was doing. This was his way of controlling me, forcing me to sit away from Jacob and I was furious about it. He spoke earlier about trust being an important part of our relationship but it seemed like he didn't trust me with Jacob.

"Riley Biers and Jessica Stanley, Gianna Roberts and Alistar Conner, Kate Mitchell and Garett Smith," he called out.

He looked over at me and smirked as he continued.

"Isabella Swan and Eric Yorkie."

I couldn't believe that he was doing this to me. Eric Yorkie was the nerdiest, dirtiest guy in school. He honestly thought that his own unwashed scent was better than soap.

I stood up and reluctantly walked towards Eric's table, shooting daggers at Edward with my eyes.

I continued to listen to Edward called out names while I tried not to throw up at the smell coming from the boy sitting next to me. Once he finished, he handed out the assignments from the day before. I looked at the paper and saw that he had given me an A, he had also included a little note.

_Bella_

_I know that you are probably upset with me but please see me after class and give me a chance to explain._

_Edward. _

I looked up, making eye contact with Edward before crumpling the paper into a ball before throwing it into the waste bin. There was no fucking way I was talking to him after class. He could go and stew for all I cared.

I picked up my pen and ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook and wrote:

_Mr Cullen_

_Go to fucking hell and back for all I care. I will not see you after class._

_Isabella_

The next forty-five minutes seemed like the longest I had ever spent in class, but when the bell rang I quickly grabbed my books and made my way out of the classroom, making sure to drop the note on his desk as I made my way out. I could hear him shouting for me to come back as I made my way to gym, but I didn't stop. I was too mad.

Once I changed into my gym clothes and walked into the hall, my eyes fell on Alice and Rose. I started to walked towards them, passing Lauren on the way. I bristled as I heard her whispering loudly to Jessica Stanley.

" Yeah, Edward paired her up with smelly Eric. It looks like she isn't so special after all. He paired me up with Jacob Black," she said smugly.

I was about to give her the brunt of my temper when I noticed Coach Clapp watching, so instead I ignored her and continued to walk over to my friends.

"Hey, are you alright," Rose asked.

I looked at her and started to stutter.

"W-Why? What was hi-his problem? I un-understand that he can't sho-show me fav-favouritism in class, but does he have to ma-make my life in his class complete mis-misery?"

"Bella! Why don't you calm down and tell us what happened," said Alice. I went into details of how Edward had changed around our lab partners, partnering me with rotten Eric. I also told them how Edward continued to smirk at me as I sat next to the stinky boy.

"I don't know what I did to deserve this. What the fuck did I do," I asked them. Suddenly, Alice's eyes focused on someone who had just walked into the gym. I turned around to find Edward standing there talking to Coach Clapp.

"I don't know Bells, but I have a feeling you are going to find out," she said. I was about to ask what she meant when Coach called my name out.

"Isabella, Mr Cullen needs to speak to you. Go and change back into your uniform and meet him outside," he yelled for the whole class to hear. I could feel Lauren's furious eyes burning into me as I looked at Alice and Rose muttering 'see you later' before going to change my clothes and meet Edward outside the gym.

He started to walk up the corridor in front of me, giving me no choice but to follow him.

"Edward," I called. He stopped and looked at me, fury flashing in his eyes.

"Not yet Isabella," he snapped as he continued to walk. As he stopped in front of his office, he opened the door and looked at me.

"Get inside," he said as I walked in. He followed me in and turned to lock the door before furiously facing me again.

"Isabella, when I ask you to meet me after class I expect you to obey me. I do not appreciate calling after you in the hallway only for you to ignore me. Have you any idea how suspious it all looked? Someone could have easily guessed what was going on between us and you know what would have happened if that was the case," he snapped.

He didn't give me the chance to answer him as he continued.

"I could have been fired and you would have been on the first plane back to Forks. I can't let that happen because I..." he paused.

I looked up at him and gave him my best death glare.

"Because you what, Edward," I spat.

He looked down at his feet, his face as red as a tomato. This must be the first and only time I had truly seen him looking nervous or scared to say what was on his mind.

"Because, I can't be without you. Because, you are my life. Because without you I would not be whole. Because, I love you," he whispered.

I stood there stunned at what had just said to me. True, he had told me two weeks ago that he was falling for me, but the fact that he had just said those three little words made my heart beat violently against my chest.

"Oh Edward, I love you too," I squealed, throwing my arms around his neck as he pressed his lips to mine and kissed me deeply.

After kissing him for several minutes, I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"But that doesn't excuse you for partnering me with Rotten Eric," I said. Suddenly his face turned from the nervous and loving Edward back to the dominerring Edward.

"Well Isabella. If you had met me after class as I asked I would have explained my reasons to you," he said in his dominering voice.

I was about to answer him when he raised his hand up to stop me.

"Do not interrupt me, Isabella. You are in enough trouble as it is," he ordered. I looked down at my feet and nodded as he continued.

"Bella, do you have any idea how desirable you are to other guy's? I do. I have to listen to pricks like Jacob Black and Riley Biers, to name a few, saying how much they want you and how tight your glorious pussy would be. I then have to listen to Jacob Black spouting off to Tyler Crowley that he was so close to getting into your pants. Do you have any fucking idea what that was like for me, to hear them talking like that and not be able to do anything about it? When I saw Jacob sitting so close to you in English class today I knew that there was something I could do about you having him for a lab partner. I knew that if I partnered you with anyone else the same thing would happen all over again, so I put you with the one person that was not a threat," he explained.

He stepped closer to me and place his hand under my skirt, making his way up to cover my soaking wet pussy.

"YOU. ARE. MINE," he yelled, ripping off my panties and shoving two fingers inside me.

"Your body is mine. Your pussy is mine," he growled, pushing in a third finger as he continued to hit my sweet spot. I could feel my walls tightening around his fingers as I came hard, calling his name. He withdrew his fingers and licked them clean.

I looked down at his very large problem and fell to my knees, licking my lips as I unbuttoned his jeans. I pushed them down, along with his boxers, and I took him fully into my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down, grabbing whatever I couldn't fit with my hand, moving it in time with my mouth. I sucked hard and swirled my tongue around the head, poking his slit with the tip of my tongue, licking up the pre-cum that was spouting out already. Then I made my way back down, sucking in as much air as I could.

"Shit, Bella, your mouth feels so fucking good on my cock," he panted.

I moaned, sending the vibrations down around him as I increased my pace, licking and sucking harder. He bucked his hips, sending his length further down my throat. That spurred me on even more, prompting me to slide my tongue up the underside of his shaft as my teeth lightly raked over the top.

"Bella…fuck…I'm going to cum. Take it all, baby," he demanded, shouting out my name as I sucked him harder and deeper as his load shot down the back of my throat.

I quickly swallowed his load and licked him clean, kissing his sensitive cock before he lifted me up by the arms and crushed his lips to mine.

We continued to make out for several minutes before pulling away at the sound of the bell, signaling the end of classes for the day. Edward looked down at me with a smile on his face as he stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"I love you Bella. I can't wait to have you naked and ready for me in the Plaza Hotel tomorrow night," he whispered.

"I love you too Edward," I purred. He turned and looked towards the door.

"You should go straight to your room. I am sure that Rose and my sister are there, waiting impatiently for an update about us," he chuckled as he fasten his jeans again.

I nodded, walking towards the door, stopping before I opened it.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow Edward," I whimpered.

"I can't wait Isabella either," he said in a way that made it sound like both a threat and a promise.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Runaways**

**Beta'd by Heather Spaulding**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters **

**Warning!**

**Lemons and Spanking in this Chapter**

_**Previously**_

_"I love you Bella. I can't wait to have you naked and ready for me in the Plaza Hotel tomorrow night," he whispered. _

_"I love you too Edward," I purred. He turned and looked towards the door. _

_"You should go straight to your room. I am sure that Rose and my sister are there, waiting impatiently for an update about us," he chuckled as he fasten his jeans again. _

_I nodded, walking towards the door, stopping before I opened it. _

_"I can't wait to see you tomorrow Edward," I whimpered. _

_"I can't wait Isabella either," he said in a way that made it sound like both a threat and a promise. _

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

It had been twenty hours since I had told Bella that I loved her. She was so beautiful and she was all mine. The first time that I had seen her, at the airport, I felt like I had been hit by a truck. The way that her soulful brown eyes looked around for me and how glorious her whole face looked when it lit up at the sight of me; I knew there and then that I was in trouble. I wanted her, yet I couldn't have her.

I would never forget the time we had read the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet, I hadn't been prepared for the feelings that had run through me. I was falling in love with that beautiful girl but she was my student and there was nothing I could do about it. All of that changed the second I saw her on the arm of Jacob Black at our annual school dance. In that moment I knew that I wanted her, I needed to make her mine and fuck the consequences. So I arranged for her to meet me in the boys locker room so that I could bare my soul but as soon as I saw her in that blue, sleeveless dress all coherent thought went out the window; the only thing that I wanted was to see her come on my fingers.

After that time in the locker room, we couldn't keep our hands off each other. Whenever I saw her with Jacob Black, jealousy overwhelmed me. I had always had a controlling nature, especially when it came to the girls I had been with. I sometimes even provoked my girlfriends so that I could punish them before fucking them. My ex girlfriend Tanya, begged me to go to a BDSM club with her once. I hated when she begged, but I gave in. Once I saw all that it entailed I knew that was something I'd be interested in but only if I found the right partner, which Tanya wasn't.

When I had taken Bella to our room at the Hampton Inn Madison Square Garden Area Hotel, she had told me that she would be interested in me controlling her, both in and out of the bedroom. She would allow me to fuck and punish her when she misbehaved; I knew that I loved her and that I would never let her go, she was perfect for me.

Some day, when she was ready, I would like to introduce her to the BDSM lifestyle. I was sure that she would be interested in that with me, but at the moment it was hard to tell and be one hundred percent certain.

I wanted her to own me, to control me, just as much as I wanted to own and control her. She still had a year and a half left of school, but once she graduated, I planned to take her to my home in LA and make her mine forever.

I still had another five hours left before I was to meet her at the Plaza and I believed that the time was right to give her a glimpse of the kind of life I wanted with her. I was excited, but nervous at the thought. I really hoped that she would accept this way of life and move forward with me.

I sat down on my bed and pulled out a copy of Pride and Prejudice. I had started looking at the pages, not really reading it, when there was a knock on my door. I immediately got up and looked through the peep hole, sighing in frustration when I saw Irina Adams standing there. I swore that woman would never get the hint that I didn't want her. Even if I didn't have my perfect Bella, I wouldn't be with Irina, she was too artificial for my taste. I debated whether to pretend that I was not here, but she made my mind up for me.

"Edward, I know that you are in there. I saw you going in," she purred, in her nasally voice.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and reminded myself to breathe in and out. I needed to not to lose it with the tramp and calming down was the only way to ensure that wouldn't happen before opening the door to her fake smile.

"Hello Miss Adams, what can I do for you today," I snapped. She looked taken aback by my rudeness but quickly masked it.

"Well Eddie, it is not what you can do for me, but it is what I can do for you. And I told you to call me Irina," she purred, laying her hand on my chest before stroking it up and down. I looked down at it, shuddering in disgust before I grabbed her wrist and placing it down at her side.

"Miss Adams, how many times have I told you that I am not interested. Even if I was, I would never cheat on my girlfriend," I answered as nicely as possible, but all she could do was let out a nasally laugh.

"Oh come on Eddie. We both know that you are only saying those things because you don't want to hurt our professional relationship, but I have no problem with it. Our being together might even liven us up, both in and out of the classroom," she continued to purr.

I was getting sick and tired of telling this woman that I was not interested, so instead I decided to lay it out there for her to see.

"Miss Adams. As nice as this was, I really have to ask you to leave since I am due to meet my girlfriend for a night on the town. So if you will excuse me," I said, slamming the door in her shocked face.

I pulled at my hair in frustration before grabbing my jacket and throwing it on. I knew that I still had another four hours to go before I met Bella but I really and truly needed a stiff drink. Also, I needed to get the fuck out of there in case Irina decided to come back.

I walked out of the building and towards my car, being careful not to bump into any unwanted teachers. Once I reached my vehicle I started the engine and drove towards SoHo to buy some supplies, to make tonight extra special for _my _Bella.

***~****TR****~***

I looked around the Deluxe Rose King suite in the Plaza hotel and smiled with happiness when I saw all my good work. I had turned the place into a romantic haven, complete with scented candles, flowers, champagne, and chocolate covered strawberries with rose petals on the bed and in the bathroom.

Once everything was done to my satisfaction, I took a quick peek at my watch and saw that the time had slipped away from me. I was supposed to meet the girls in the main bar in fifteen minutes, so I quickly freshened up before leaving the hotel room to go see my love.

I walked to the end of the corridor and got into the waiting elevator before pressing the button to go down to the ground floor. I could see out the corner of my eye a lady or should I say a fake blonde bimbo, fucking me with her eyes. Suddenly she moved closer and placed her hand on my bicep.

"Hullo there, handsome! Are you staying in this hotel," she purred, making me feel dirty and in need of a shower. I turned to face her and placed her hand back down at her side.

"Yes I am staying in this hotel with my beautiful girlfriend," I said, hoping that she would get the hint that I wasn't interested. But of course the bleach in her hair must have fried her brain.

"Well gorgeous, maybe you could dump your girlfriend and let me show you a good time," she continued to purr in my ear as she tried to shove a room key in my hand. "I am staying in the park suite," she whispered, placing her hand back on my chest. I turned to her, anger coming off me in waves.

"Listen bitch, I. AM. NOT. INTERESTED. NOW. PLEASE TAKE YOUR DISEASED HAND OFF ME BEFORE I BREAK IT," I snapped.

I was so sick of these tramps coming on to me. First there was Lauren Malory, the student who won't leave me alone, then Irina Adams, the whore who refused to believe that I was not interested in her, and then this bubble head bimbo. I had finally reached my limit and I took it out on this woman as her room key fell to the ground just as the elevator doors opened.

I sighed in relief as I got out and walked towards the bar. The sight I saw before me quickly calmed me down. There, sitting at one of the tables talking to my sister and Rose while sipping her coke. was my beautiful Bella. She always looked gorgeous, but today she looked HOT in her skinny black jeans and blue sleeveless blouse. I couldn't wait to take her upstairs to our room so that I could love and cherish her the way that she deserved. I walked up behind her and planted a kiss on the top of her head. She stiffened for a second before looking up at me. Before I knew it, she was on her feet and in my arms. I smiled into her hair before lifting her face towards mine, leaning in to kiss her sweet lips. I could feel the familiar electric current speed through my body as I continued to hold her but regretfully I had to let her go.

"Hi girls," I smirked as I sat down next to Bella. They didn't get the chance to say anything back before the waitress came to the table.

"Hi, I'm Wendy. Is there _anything _I can get you," she asked looking at me as she fluttered her lashes. I could hear Bella growl beside me and I had to stop myself from laughing at how cute she looked when she got jealous.

"Yeah, can I get a Heineken and three cokes for the girls. You can charge them to the deluxe rose king suite. The name is Edward Cullen," I said humorously. Wendy walked away with an extra swig of the hips and I let out a chuckle as I wrapped my arms around Bella.

"You are so breathtaking when you are jealous, my love," I whispered in her ear.

We were so lost in our own little world that I barely noticed anyone else around us until my annoying little sister started calling me by the one nickname I hated.

"_Oh Edddddiiieeeee," _she sang. I broke the gaze between myself and Bella to unvoluntarily look over at the annoying little pixie.

"It seems like we can't take you anywhere Eddie boy. That bimbo over there is watching you as if you where the only guy staying at the Plaza," she giggled pointing behind me. I turned my head and met the eyes of the whore from the elevator. I rolled my eyes before crushing my lips against Bella's, hoping that the bimbo would get the idea. But luck wasn't on my side, instead of getting a clue she made her way over to our table and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Well hullo again handsome. I believe you dropped this in the elevator," she purred, placing the key to her suite on the table in front of me. I looked over at Bella and she looked so furious that if we were in a cartoon there would be smoke coming out of her ears by now. I was about to stand up and tell the bitch nicely to fuck off when Bella beat me to the punch. She grabbed the key and stood up so fast that her seat went flying before stepping in front of the slut.

"Excuse me Bitch, he is not interested in going anywhere near your suite. We have one of our own so why don't you leave and go sell your skanky, used up body on the nearest street corner," she spat dropping the key down her low cut top before fixing her chair and sitting back down. I looked at her and was immediately hard as a rock. Fuck, I needed to get her up to our room ASAP.

The bitch, on the other hand wasn't willing to go away quietly as she looked down at Bella.

"Excuse me, but did you ever hear the saying that little girls should be seen and not heard," she seethed. She looked at me, stroking my arm with one disgusting finger.

"Your little sister should really behave and know how to treat her elders," she said seductively. I looked down at her finger still stroking me and flicked it off before looking up at her with disgust.

"Listen woman, I have already told you that I was not interested. This woman happens to be my very serious girlfriend and I don't appreciate anyone talking to her like that. So if I was you, I would take her advice and go sell your skanky ass on the street corner. Leave us decent people alone. GET. THE. PICTURE," I spat.

The bitch looked like she was about to spit nails before she turned around and stormed off in a huff.

I looked at Bella and knew that it was now or never, so I drank down the last of my beer and stood up, taking Bella with me.

"We are going to our room. Will you both be alright," I asked, not really caring.

"Yes big brother. We are already checked in. We are meeting Emmett and Jasper here in half hour and will then go out for dinner and a movie," Alice giggled.

I nodded as I tooked Bella's bags in one hand, her hand in the other and dragged her away, not bothering to say another word to either one of them. I could see Bella smiling and winking over her shoulder at them from the corner of my eye,

As soon as the elevator doors closed I took her in my arms, attacking her lips and neck.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are when you are jealous baby," I mumbled, placing open mouth kisses on her neck. I didn't give her a chance to answer as I continued, "I am so hard for you, you have no idea."

"Oh I believe it. You are so hard and ready for me baby," she whispered seductively as she placed her hand over my hard cock. I groaned as she palmed me through my jeans.

Luckily, the elevator doors opened on our floor before I came in my pants. Not wanting her to slow me down, I lifted her up and threw her over my shoulder as I practacally ran down the corridor to our suite.

"I was a naughty girl Mr Cullen and I deserve to be punished," she purred. I smacked her ass so hard that she left out a yelp.

Once I got to the suite, I couldn't open the door fast enough but once we were inside I went straight to the bed and threw her down on top of it.

"You have certainly been a naughty little girl haven't you," I asked as I unbuttoned my shirt and threw it on the floor.

"Yes Edward," she answered wide eyed.

"You deserve to be punished, don't you Isabella?"

"Yes," she said, breathlessly. Oh my god, the way she looked at me is so hot.

"Yes Edward," I demanded, taking off my jeans and boxers.

"Yes Edward," she said her eyes full of lust.

"Strip but leave on your underwear," I demanded.

She sat up on the bed and slowly unbuttoned the blue blouse. It took everything I had not to rip the buttons off and tear the blouse off of her. I knew that she was stripping slowly on purpose and I had to remind myself to punish her extra for that later.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, she was free of her clothes and laid before me in a pair of black lace panties and a matching bra.

She looked like sin, so beautiful with her pale skin contrasting against her hair and underwear.

Fuck!

She leaned forward, knowing that I was helpless against her beauty, and ran one nail down my chest. Before she could get far I caught her hand and laid it back down her side.

"No Isabella. You don't get to touch. You have been a naughty girl and you deserve to be punished," I said stroking her stomach.

"Turn on your stomach," I demanded as she rolled over on her stomach, her laced ass in the air and begging for attention. I couldn't have that part of her covered, so her panties quickly joined our clothes on the ground.

*Smack*

"I want you to count and thank me after each one. If you forget to count and thank me we will just have to start all over again. I think six smacks will do the trick, nod if you agree," I said before she nodded in her pillow.

"Count Isabella," I spat.

*Smack*

"One, thank you Edward."

*Smack*

"Two, thank you E..Edward."

*Smack*

"T..Th..Three, tha..thank you E..Ed..Edward."

*Smack*

"Fo..Four, Oh G..God Mor..More please Ed..Edward"

"You like this don't you baby? You like being punished," I purred as my hand came down on her ass.

*Smack*

"Yes, Oh yes, please Edward," she whimpered as I swiped one finger down the length of her slit.

"Oh look at this Isabella, you're so wet for me."

She moaned, and I nearly came at the sound. It's was almost as if she was being full-on fucked.

*Smack*

"Please Edward. I need to come. Please fuck me," she begged.

"Turn over Isabella," I smirked as I rolled a condom on my length before laying on top of her and making my way to her entrance.

"I am going to fuck you like you have never been fucked before," I growled as I slammed myself roughly inside her.

"Ohh, fuck! fuck! fuck!" Bella screamed in ecstasy.

"Oh shit yeah, fuck Bella, you feel so tight, so warm," I moaned as I thrust in and out.

"Edward, please faster," she begged.

"Say you belong to me and only me," I demanded.

"You! I belong to you!Only you! I love you, please," she groaned. I couldn't deny my angel so I picked up the pace as I licked and sucked at her nipples until she came screaming my name repeatedly, as if in a prayer.

"Oh fuck yes, BEEELLLLLA," I screamed cuming hard into the condom.

I placed my forehead to hers as I tried to get my breathing under control only to realise that she was breathing just as heavily as I was.

"Don't move baby. I will be right back," I smiled as I reluctantly got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom, to where all the scented candles were lying around the bathtub.

I quickly turned on the taps and filled the bath with hot water before adding the bubble bath. I looked through my toiletrees and found the liquid that I had brought that would help sooths a sore bottom. I poured half the bottle into the bath before going back into the room for Bella, only to find her falling asleep on the bed. I knew that I shouldn't disturb her but I also knew that if I didn't take care of her now, her backside would be really sore tomorrow.

I walked over to the side of the bed and lifted her up.

"Come on Baby. Lets get you into the bath, after that you can get some sleep," I cooed, carrying her bridal style to the bathroom. She let out a huge yawn and looked at me with so much love shining in her eyes that it almost left me breathless.

"You take such good care of me baby. Thank you, I love you," she whispered.

I smiled as I set her down in the tub. She winced as the hot water hit her bottom but it only lasted a minute before she let out a contented sigh. She looked up at me with lustful eyes and straight away I knew what she wanted, so I wasted no time in joining her.

"Move forward a bit," I requested. She scooted down a bit so that I could sink in behind her. I closed my eyes and felt myself relax as I held my girl close.

Suddenly my eyes flew open when I felt her hand wrapping around my dick. I looked down at her as she stroked me up and down, increasing her speed.

By god, that felt good.

"Tighter baby...damn that feels good," I growled. I could feel her perfect breasts firm against my chest as I pressed hot, open mouthed kisses to her throat.

"Bella," I groaned as I felt my balls tighten.

"Cum for me Edward. I want you to cum for me," she begged.

"Fuck fuck fuck, MINE," I yelled as I came all over her hand.

I opened my eyes that I hadn't realised were closed and looked down at her smug expression, laughing before getting out of the tub. I wrapped a towel around my waist and held one out for her as she stepped out of the tub and wrapped it around her luscious body. I smirked as I picked her up, bridal style, and took her back to the bed. To tired to do anything else, we laid on the bed, in our towels before sleep overwhelmed us.

**?Pov**

This was not the way that I liked to spend Saturday night but _my _Edward was in the Plaza hotel, so that was where I wanted to be.

It didn't take much for me to follow him from the school. I simply made sure that I was out of sight. When I saw him go into the Plaza, my first thought was to follow him inside and surprise him but not long after I saw his sister walking in with Rosalie Hale and that little slut Bella Swan.

I knew that something wasn't right and I needed to find out what the fuck was going on, so I took out my cell phone and rang my cousin, the one person who would do anything for me.

"Hi, Kate. I need you to help me. Can you meet me outside Central Park, just opposite the Plaza hotel," I asked.

_"Is everything alright? Are you in trouble?"_

"No Kate, everything is not alright. Please help me," I begged, turning on the water works.

_"Ok! As a matter of fact I am just around the corner, so I will be with you in ten minutes," she answered before hanging up. _

Eight minutes later, I saw Kate walking towards me, looking worried.

"Are you alright? What happened," she asked nervously.

I took a deep breath before I started talking.

"Kate, I just saw my man going into the hotel and shortly after I saw his sister going in with her two friends. I don't know what it is but I sense that something is not right. Kate, I'm asking you to go in, book the best suite in the hotel and get him up there," I said as I handed her my credit card.

"If you can get him up there call me and I will surprise him but if you can't then I need you to tell me what the fuck is going on. Will you do that for me? Here is a picture of him," I said as I showed her the picture I had taken of him teaching class on my phone.

She nodded as she placed the credit card in her bag before crossing the road, walking towards the Plaza. I waited there for the next forty minutes before she came back out.

I noticed from the look on her face that she wasn't happy and I felt my heart break as she walked towards me.

"Well, what happened," I asked.

She looked down at her shoes and shook her head.

"You're not going to like it," she said.

"Just tell me," I begged.

"Well I did what you said. I booked you into the Park Suite and went up to the room to make sure that everything was alright. When I came back down in the elevator, much to my surprise, he got into it. I flirted a little and tried to give him the key to the suite. He refused it, saying that he already had a room with his girlfriend."

"HIS GIRLFRIEND! That fucking bastard. How dare he. HE IS MINE," I yelled in fury.

"Wait, there's more. He dropped the key to the suite on the ground when the elevator doors opened. I followed him into the main bar and saw him sit down with three other girls. I remembered you telling me that one of them was his sister so I didn't think much of it, until I saw him getting cozy with one of them. I went over to them and tried again to give him the key but the girl he was getting cozy with stood up and put it down my top, calling me a hooker. I decided to check on who the bitch was, so I asked him to control his sister. But he stood up and told me to fuck off, that she was his serious girlfriend. I am so sorry," she said regretfully.

I was fuming. How dare he! I was just right for him. Somehow I knew which girl it was but I needed conformation.

"Kate, what did she look like," I seethed.

"Pale, long brown hair. Really mousy looking," she answered.

Isabella Swan. She was going to regret the day that she ever laid a hand on _my _Edward. I needed to get rid of her and I knew just how to do it.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Runaways**

**Beta'd by Heather Spaulding**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters **

**Warning!**

**Lemon Alert**

_**Previously**_

_"Wait there's more. He dropped the key to the suite on the ground of the elevator when the doors opened. I followed him into the main bar and saw him sit with three other girls. I remembered you telling me that one of them was his sister so I didn't think much of it, until I saw him getting cozy with one of them. I went over to them and tried again to give him the key but the girl he was getting cozy with stood up and put it down my top as well as calling me a hooker. I decided to check who the bitch was, so I asked him to control his sister but he stood up and told me to fuck off and that she was his serious girlfriend. I am so sorry," she said regretfully. _

_I was fuming. How dare he! I was just right for him. Somehow I knew which one it was but I needed conformation. _

_"Kate, what did she look like," I seethed. _

_"Pale, long brown hair. Really mousy looking," she answered. _

_Isabella Swan. She was going to regret the day that she ever laid a hand on my Edward. I need to get rid of her and I knew just the way to do it. _

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

I started to toss and turn in the bed, I had never slept better or felt more comfortable. I rolled onto my right side and felt a hard object poking and digging into the small of my back. Suddenly, last night came back to me in waves as I stretched contentedly. Edward starting moving around as well as he wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"EEEmmmm, too early," he mumbled into my hair. I wiggled my backside against his erection, earning another moan from him. I suddenly felt brave as I made my way down his body, under the quilt, and stopped at his rock hard cock.

I griped the base, taking him deeply into my mouth and, running my tongue over the head, sucking hard. I moved my mouth over his length as he cried out in pleasure.

"Shit! Fuck Baby, that feels so good," he panted. I smiled to myself as I stroked the base of his cock with one hand and sucked the rest of him in as deep as I could take him.

My other hand cupped his balls as he lets out a strangled yell.

"Bella, I'm gonna come! I'm coming baby..." He gritted out as a desperate warning. However, I refuse to pull back and instead took him harder and deeper.

"Shit...Fuck...BBBBEEELLLLLLLAAA," he screamed as he shot his load down my throat. I quickly swallowed it, relishing the salty cum sliding down my throat. I released his now limp dick with a pop and kissed my way back up his body before pressing my lips to his.

"Damn Baby, that was one hell of a wake up call," he sighed. I could hear the smile in his voice as I proceeded to kiss my way from his lips to his neck.

"Baby..We.. ne..need..to stop. Alice is ex..expecting us to me..meet her for breakfast," he moaned as I continued to suck on his neck. I pulled back to take a good look at him, a devilish grin on my face.

"Can't we stay? You can have me for breakfast," I purred. He tossed me over onto my back so fast the room blurred.

"You shouldn't have said that little girl," he smirked as he attacked my neck.

After two rounds of fuck awesome sex, we were officially late for breakfast. We could hear my cell repeatedly going off, followed by Edward's. We both knew that it was the annoying little pixie, so we decided not to keep her waiting any longer.

After the longest shower in history, together of course, we finally got dressed and were on our way out the door when Edward's cell rang again.

Edward looked at the caller ID before looking down at me nervously.

"Edward, what's wrong," I asked, bitting down on my bottom lip. He continued to look from me to his phone until it stopped ringing.

"It was Ciaran Banner, the principal. He never rings me during the weekend unless it is a matter of life or death," he said nervously, playing with his fingers.

Suddenly the phone let out two beeps, indicating a voice message had been left. Edward looked at me, a wide eyed expression on his face as he took a deep breath before listening to the new message on loud speaker.

_Mr Cullen. There has been a problem that has come to my attention this morning. Could you please meet with me in my office at 9am, Monday morning regarding the matter. This is Ciarian Banner by the way._

He played the message a few times as we continued to stare at each other, neither one of us wanting to break the silence but probably thinking the exact same thing. Finally Edward put his cell phone in his pocket and spoke.

"Baby, it could be anything! Let's not ruin our day together. We will worry about it when Monday comes," he suggested. I nodded as I followed him out into the corridor and watched him lock the door before we made our way towards the elevator to meet my friends for breakfast.

*~**TR**~*

It has been two days since Edward got the voice message from Mr Banner and despite his reassurances that everything would be alright, I couldn't help but worry.

We tried to keep our minds off of it by spending the last two days roller skating in the park or shopping in the Manhattan Mall. But the worry and nervousness came back with a vengence, Edward had his meeting with Mr Banner in fifteen minutes and the only thing I could do was go to class, waiting to hear what had happened.

I looked over at the empty beds, knowing that Alice and Rose had already gone to breakfast. I felt like I would throw up if I ate anything right then, so I took my time getting ready before heading to my first class of the day, English. I prayed that I was worrying for nothing; once I walked into that classroom I would come face to face with Edward's crooked smile.

I took my time in the shower, enjoying the fact that I didn't have my roommates banging on the door, screaming to leave them some hot water. I grabbed my favourite Yves Rocher strawberry body wash and poured a generous amount into the palm of my hand. As I rubbed it all over my body I dreamed that it Edward's hands were rubbing it into me instead.

After a good long fifteen minute shower, I dried off and dressed in the new clothes that I had bought when we went shopping this weekend. A nice pair of gray Birdseye columnist pants and a short sleeve baroque lace t shirt, complete with a pair of pointed toe flat shoes. Once I was finished dressing and had done my hair, I realised that I had exactly five minutes to get to class. So I grabbed my back pack and ran down the stairs, surprised that I didn't fall along the way and quickly headed straight for my English class.

My heart almost stopped when I walked in and was faced with the bitchy Miss Adam's cold glare instead of Edward's warm crooked grin.

"Miss Swan, you are late! Take your seat and do not interrupt my class any more then you already have," she snarled.

I was about to apologise and tell her that I hadn't meant to interrupt when I thought better of it, instead I quickly sat down next to smelly Eric and prepared myself for the longest hour possible.

After what seemed like forever, Mr Banner's secretary knocked on the door and handed Miss Adams a note. She read it quickly before looking at me with a smug look on her face.

"Isabella! Mr Banner wants to see you in his office," she smirked.

My heart was in my throat as I stood up to make my way to the door walking past a smug looking Lauren before Miss Adams stopped me.

"Take your belongings with you, Isabella. I don't think you will be coming back," she continued to smirk.

I went back to my table, gathering my books and shit together, before leaving the classroom with Mrs Cope.

As soon as we got to Mr Banner's office, she asked me to wait as she let the principal know I was there.

She was only in there five minutes before she came out and told me to go straight in. I walked in to find not only Mr Banner there, but also Edward.

"Good morning, Isabella. Please take a seat," Mr Banner said in a professional tone. I could see Edward stiffen, he couldn't even look me in the eye as I sat down in the chair next to him. Mr Banner took a deep breath before starting to speak.

"Miss Swan, do you have any idea why you were called in here," he asked. I wonder if that was a trick question? So instead of answering, I looked down at my new shoes, bitting my lip even though I could feel Mr Banner getting frustrated.

"Well since you and Mr Cullen have nothing to say I will get right to the point. On Saturday morning, I received an email from an anonymous source. This email included pictures of both of you in a compromising position at the Plaza hotel. These pictures were very incriminating and I would like an explanation from you both before I decide what your futures will be in this school," he said calmly but sternly.

For the first time since I had walked into the room, Edward looked over at me with worry and guilt written all over his face before facing Mr Banner.

"Ciaran, let's be reasonable. Do whatever you want with me, fire me, suspend me, I don't care. But please don't punish Bella and ruin her future," he asked, his eyes begging. Mr Banner looked at Edward with a look of apology.

"Edward, after I received the photos, I spent nearly all day talking with Aro Volturi, the chairman of the school board. I plead your case, but he wants me to fire you, effective immediately. He also asked to that I expel Isabella and put her on the next plane back to Washington. I was only giving you a chance to explain due to the fact that Isabella was a good student and I have every respect for you as a teacher. But if you don't have anything to say I will have no choice but to follow through with Aro's orders."

There was no way that I could go home to Washington, away from Edward, back to a situation, where my parents put James first and punished me for all his wrong doings. I would runaway, far away, before ever allowed that to happen. I could feel my eyes stinging with unshed tears as I looked at Edward, who had the same look of sorrow in his eyes. Mr Banner looked from me to Edward.

"Isabella I am sorry, but I am going to have to expel you. It is against the rules to become sexually involved with a teacher. I will be contacting your parents immediately and will have you on a flight back home by tomorrow. Please make sure that you are packed and ready to go," he said calmly before looking at Edward.

"I'm sorry Edward, but we have to let you go effective immediately. You won't be able to use us as a reference, so don't bother. Please be packed and off the school premises tonight," he said, standing up to open the door. Edward stood up and looked Mr Banner straight in the eye.

"Ciaran, if I am never going to see Bella again at least give us five minutes to say goodbye," he asked as he looked at me before continuing

"In private."

Mr Banner looked between us, not feeling certain about leaving us alone, but it seems that he decided that the worst had already occurred as he simply nodded and muttered "five minutes," before leaving the office. Once he closed the door, I broke down in a flood of tears and fell into Edward's arms. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close as I wept into his chest.

"I can't leave you Edward! I can't go back to my parents, they don't care about me," I cried. He pulled back a little and looked into my eyes.

"You are not going back there my love. I promise you that we won't be seperated," he whispered with sincerity.

I shook my head as I tried to bury my head in his chest again, a fresh batch of tears falling from my eyes. How could he promise me that, I was supposed to be on the plane to Washington tomorrow. Back to where my mother was sure to tell me that I had brought it all on myself by being a slut, but Edward kept me at arms length as he continued to look in my eyes.

"Do you trust me Isabella," he asked in his domineering voice. I nodded as he gentle pressed his lips to mine.

"Then, what I want you to do is to go to your room and pack your stuff. Get Alice to help and let me handle the rest. I swear on my entire soul that I won't be leaving this school without you tonight. We will be together, I swear we will," he said. I nodded again as he wrapped me in a bear hug before the office door opened again to admit Mr Banner.

"You asked for five minutes and I gave you fifteen," he said sternly as he looked at me.

"Isabella, you are on the Ten Thirty flight in the morning from JFK to Seatac, Seattle. I have spoken to your parents and they are not happy, but your father will be at the airport to collect you. And as for you Edward," he said, looking at my love.

"Don't try anything. Until she is on that plane home, she is still under the responsibility of this school. You both have said your goodbyes and I expect you to have vacated your room by eight o' clock tonight," he said. I was about to walk out in a huff when I remembered what I needed to ask him.

"Mr Banner, could my roommate Alice please help me with my packing. I have a lot of stuff and I couldn't pack it all myself in time," I asked, silently begging him to say yes. He nodded and pressed the intercom.

"Mrs Cope, could you please ask Alice Cullen to go to her room to help her roommate," he said, not waiting for a reply.

"I am going to trust the two of you not to take advantage of the fact that Miss Cullen is your sister Edward and use her to see each other," he said. I nodded before walking out of the office with Edward in tow. We were about to go our separate ways when I turned around to see Edward looking straight at me. He flashed me his crooked smile as he mouthed "I love you, trust me." I smiled at him as I mouthed back "I do, I love you too," before walking towards my room.

As soon as I got to my room I closed the door, fell on top of my bed, and dissolved into tears. I wanted to trust in Edward but I also knew that he would be watched closely by Mr Banner until he left the school premises.

I don't know how much time went by, but I barely looked up when I heard the door open and close quietly. When I felt a hand stroke my hair and pull it away from my face I knew it was Alice. I looked up at her, my eyes all red and puffy. She must have known what I was about to say by the look on my face.

"Bells, I got a text from Edward asking for me to go up to his room. He just told me everything and I cannot believe it. He told me to tell you to only pack what you absolutely need. Everything else he will replace," she said. I continued, a fresh batch of tears falling.

"But Ali, what...if...how..." I stuttered before Alice interrupted me.

"Bella, I know and trust my brother. He told me what he has planned and gave me permission to fill you in. He has just purchased two airline tickets from JFK to LA, he has a condo there. Mr Banner will be watching him like a hawk as he leaves, so Rose and I will sneak your bags up to his room and he will take them with him. If we are caught I will just tell them that it is stuff that he needs to take home for me. Rose and I are going to take you to the diner for some ice cream at seven thirty and he will meet us there at eight o' clock to go straight to the airport," she smiled sadly.

"Your flight is at ten minutes past ten, so Rose and I are going to stay away from school until we know that you both are on the plane, I know for sure that Mr Banner will be watching for you to come back. When he finds out that you are gone he will probably get the police involved but they won't be able to do anything to either of you once you are out of their jurisdiction ."

I jumped up off the bed and pulled her in for a hug.

"Ali, how can I ever thank you," I hiccupped.

"Just be happy and take care of my brother. He loves you," she whispered into my shoulder.

It took us two hours to pack my essentials into one large duffel bag. By that time Rose had finished her classes for the day and sat with me as Alice took the bag up to Edward. I stood up when she came back twenty minutes later, a huge grin on her face.

"That was easier than I thought, not a single person in sight," she grinned. I looked at her happy face and it suddenly hit me that not only was I running away with the love of my life, but I was also leaving the best friends who had also become like my sisters. So many emotions hit me all at once as I grabbed my two friends close and threw myself in a three way hug.

"I am going to miss you both so much," I sniffled. I couldn't believe that I was still crying. You would think that since I had already cried so much today that I wouldn't have a single tear left, but they kept coming.

"We will always be in each other's lives and we will come to visit you both in LA as often as we can. Won't we, Rose," Alice sniffled. All Rose could do was nod and try to smile. I looked at my watch and noticed that we still had several hours before we could leave and I knew that I didn't want to stay in that room.

"Hey girls? Why don't we get out of here now and do something, just the three of us. The last thing I want to do is stay in this room and be depressed for the next few hours. Besides I would like to use my dad's emergency credit card. I won't be able to use it once we leave New York," I suggested.

At least I wouldn't be worried about getting out of here later without people catching me I thought.

Alice and Rose looked at each other and perked up. If there is one thing those two couldn't resist it was a shopping trip.

"Let's go," Alice said excitedly. I quickly checked my bag to make sure that I had everything important. Wallet, check. Credit Card, check. Passport, check. Cell phone, check. I smiled as I put my coat on and followed my friends out of the room, but not before looking around at what had been my home for the last two months.

*~**TR**~*

We had killed the past three hours by going to nearly every store in the Manhattan Mall. Once we were in Alice's car and driving away from the school, I could finally breathe a sigh of relief. I knew I would never have to go back to that place again. There had only been one encounter when we were leaving, with Miss Adams, but we were able to get around her with no issues. Well except that I felt dirty after the way she looked and spoke to me as we tried to leave.

_Flashback_

_The three of us got out of the elevator and were only ten feet away from the front door, when Miss Adams popped out of one of the classrooms and grabbed hold of my arm. _

_"Where do you think you are going Isabella," she sneered. I closed my eyes, concentrating on inhaling and exhaling. I prayed that she didn't have the power to stop me from leaving. Of course, Ali and Rose knew how to get around her. _

_"Miss Adams! Bella, Rose and I are going to have girls day and evening to say goodbye due to the fact that she is leaving tomorrow," Alice said. Miss Adams looked at them before turning her glare on me. It is lucky that looks couldn't kill, because if they did I would be ten feet under by now. She hesitantly let go of my arm and flipped her hair over her shoulder. _

_"Oh of course. You are being sent home because you couldn't keep your legs closed," she sneered. I was about to tell her that if anyone was a slut she should look in the mirror, but decided against it. If I did say something, she would take me to Mr Banner. I would most likely be placed on house arrest until I was forced onto the plane tomorrow, so I kept my mouth shut. She looked furious that I didn't say anything, but that didn't stop her from digging her heels in a little bit more. _

_"What made you think that a fine specimen of a man like Edward Cullen would want to be with you? He could have any woman he wanted, me included," she laughed. I didn't want her to know that her words had scored me deeply, so I continued to look down at my shoes and struggled to not say a word. _

_She finally had enough of being ignored and walked away. Once she was safely out of sight, we booked it to the door and got the hell out of dodge. _

_End flashback_

It wasn't until I thought back on that conversation that I started to wonder how she knew I was sleeping with Edward. Did Mr Banner hold a meeting and tell the teachers what had happened? Could she have possibly had something to do with the anonymous email that he had received on Saturday morning? I quickly put those thoughts out of my head as Rose grabbed my hand and dragged me into Victoria Secrets. She picked up a blue lace halter baby doll and held it up against me.

"I have to get you this, think of it has a going away present! You will have Edward eating out of the palm of your hand," she chuckled. I took the baby doll from her and held it out in front of me, it was very sexy. It had a halter neck with a hook closure and matching v-string panties. I couldn't help but imagine the kind of kinky shit Edward would do to me while wearing this, so I nodded at Rose. She took it from me and went to the cash register to pay.

Before we knew it, the time was seven fifteen and we needed to head to the diner, where we were meeting Edward at eight 'o' clock. I felt a mixture of excitement and nerves as we drove towards our destination.

We pulled up outside The Wolves diner at five minutes to eight. I prayed that Edward would get here soon because the longer I waited for him, the more nervous I got about being caught.

We went inside and I ordered a hot chocolate and a rocky road brownie. I always found strength in chocolate, and tonight I needed all the strength I could muster.

The longer we waited the more anxious I became until the door flew open and in walked Edward. He looked like his boundaries has been tested but as soon as he saw me sitting there waiting for him his face lit up. He smiled that crooked grin that I loved as he came towards me, lifting me from my chair and holding me close in a tight embrace.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he mumbled over and over again. I pulled back and looked up into his deep green eyes.

"Did you think that I wouldn't be here," I asked nervously. His face turned red as he looked down at the ground in embarrassment, something I had never thought I would see. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a chaste kiss.

"I'm here, Edward. I'm not going anywhere without you," I said sincerely. He nodded and looked towards his sister and Rose, both of them were watching us in amusement.

"Thank you girls for getting her here, I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't made it," he said before looking back at me.

"Did Alice tell you what the plan was," he asked. I quickly nodded.

"Then you know that we are going to Los Angeles and our flight leaves in two hours from JFK. I would really like to leave now as it will take thirty five minutes to get there. Plus I really don't want to linger here, so close to the school in case someone catches us. I will be more at ease once we are on that plane," he explained.

I nodded and looked over at my girls, I was going to miss them so much. All four of us walked outside to where Edward's Volvo was parked. I quickly pulled Ali and Rose in for a three way hug, whispering to them about how much I was going to miss them and that we would keep in touch.

I pulled away and saw that their eyes were glassy. I cried a little harder as I pulled them in for another hug before getting into the passenger seat of the Volvo.

Edward leaned in and gave both Ali and Rose a swift kiss on the cheek before whispering something in Ali's ear. She smiled sadly at him as he walked over to the driver's side and got in, starting the engine. With one final wave goodbye, he pulled out of the parking spot and drove towards the airport. Taking my hand, he lifted it up to his lips and kissed my knuckles.

"I love you Isabella," he whispered. I looked over at him, my eyes shining with tears.

"I love you too Edward," I answered. He smiled at me as he continued to drive towards our new life together.

**?POV**

I thought that sending those pictures that Kate had taken, the one's of Edward and the slut anonymously to the headmaster by email was a stroke of genius. When Mrs Cope had come to get Isabella from English class, I had thought that everything was going according to plan. Soon she would be heading back to Washington and Edward would be all mine.

Imagine my surprise when it all backfired and I found out that not only was the bitch expelled, but _my _Edward was fired! Mr Banner even helped him load up his car. But what he hadn't noticed was that Edward also loaded a duffel bag in his car that looked like the one Isabella had when she first arrived.

This was not the end for Edward and I. I was going to find him and if I found that bitch with him she was going to pay big time.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Runaways**

**Beta'd by Heather Spaulding**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters **

**Warning!**

**Lots of Lemons in this Chapter**

_**Previously**_

_I thought that sending those pictures that Kate had taken, the one's of Edward and the slut anonymously to the headmaster by email was a stroke of genius. When Mrs Cope had come to get Isabella from English class, I had thought that everything was going according to plan. Soon she would be heading back to Washington and Edward would be all mine. _

_Imagine my surprise when it all backfired and I found out that not only was the bitch expelled, but my Edward was fired! Mr Banner even helped him load up his car. But what he hadn't noticed was that Edward also loaded a duffel bag in his car that looked like the one Isabella had when she first arrived. _

_This was not the end for Edward and I. I was going to find him and if I found that bitch with him she was going to pay big time. _

**Chapter 8**

BPOV

I couldn't stop the tears from falling as Edward drove us to the airport. I watched as Rose and Ali slipped further and further behind in the rear view mirror. I don't even know what I was crying for, it wasn't as if I would never see my friends again. Besides, this was the only way for Edward and I to stay together.

Finally after what felt like the longest car journey in history, Edward finally pulled into the parking lot for JFK airport.

As soon as he was parked, he turned off the engine and pressed his lips to the palm of my hand.

"Are you ready to go baby," he asked, love shining in his eyes. I smiled back and nodded as he opened the car to get out. Before I could even open my door, he was by my side and helping me out of the car.

"Don't worry baby, everything will be alright," he cooed, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

I looked into his eyes and could only see love and sincerity there. I smiled up at him and pressed my lips to his ear.

"Lets go and start our new life together handsome. I might even let you make me a member of the mile high club," I whispered seductively. He looked down at me with a devilish grin.

"Oh you are so going to pay for that one little girl," he said, pressing his lips to mine. The kiss was over before I knew it and the next thing I knew he was pushing a trolley holding our luggage with one hand and holding my hand tightly with the other.

We walked up to the check in desk together, however the slut behind the counter was more interested in flirting with my man than checking us in. Finally the frustration of everything that had already happened snapped inside me and I took it out on the bitch.

"Listen bitch! Do you think you can stop eye fucking my boyfriend long enough to check in so that we can board our plane sometime this fucking century," I spat at her.

The slut turned bright red and quickly checked in our luggage before handing us our tickets. Edward looked across between angry and amused as he quickly took our tickets from the girl. Tickets in hand he took my hand and dragged me away from the desk. Once we were far enough away, he pulled me into a corner and smashed his lips to mine.

We were soon fighting for breath as he continued to attack my lips.

"Isabella! You are never to embarrass me like that again. If you want to behave like a naughty girl, then I will treat you like a naughty girl. Rest assured, you have a punishment coming your way. Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do about it now as we have a flight to catch," he said, taking my hand as we walked through customs.

One hour later, we were sitting on the plane as it took off and I couldn't help but sigh in relief as we left New York.

***~****TR****~***

I yawned as I rolled over in the king size bed, we had arrived in LA two days ago. I had been sure that we would go straight to Edward's condo on the beach front, but instead he had checked us into the Eclipse hotel. It was a beautiful four star hotel, just opposite the beach. He explained to me that principal Banner had probably guessed that I would be with him and would have informed my parents. They could have easily gotten in touch with his parents from the information in either his or Alice's file, and get the address of the condo from them. If they caught us, they could easily make me go back home with them and have him arrested for kidnapping. So, until I turned eighteen in six months time, we would have to lay low.

I looked over at a sleeping Edward by my side and was surprised at how deeply asleep he was. I decided there and then to test how deep a sleeper he really was.

I pulled the covers down to stroke his cock and while Edward didn't exactly wake up, his amazing cock did.

_"Hey there, are you ready to play, huh?"_

I swear, the damn thing twitched in response, as if it were reaching up and waving "hi" to me. At least part of him was awake and reacting so I took full advantage to see if his dick would relay the wake up call to his brain.

I rested my fingers on his hips and slid my body lower until I was resting in between Edward's muscular legs. My touch elicted a very rigid hard on from Edward's sleeping subconscious.

I stilled my face a few inchs from the head and blew softly at the tip.

His cock twitched in response at my warm breath, it was a completely erotic sight. The pre-cum that leaked from the tip signaled that everything was ready and I moaned.

I wrapped my mouth around the head of his dick and brought my hand around the base of his erection.

I began to slide my mouth up and down his shaft as I heard him let out a moan, still he was still half asleep.

"Bella," he groaned as if he was aware that it was me sucking him off even though he was still asleep. I looked up through my eyelashes to see him crack his eyes open.

His beautiful green eyes widened for a moment before they quickly became hooded with lust as he watched my ministrations. A growl slid from his throat as I continued to suck on his cock like a loliepop.

"Fuck, Bella, my god, that feels so fucking good. I'm going to cum," he groaned as I sucked harder.

"Oh yes, yyyyeeeeeesssssss," he growled out as he shot his load down my throat. I savered the taste as I pulled my mouth off his dick with a pop before he lifted me roughly up to him and kissed me fiercely.

"Isabella, that was the best wake-up call I have ever had," he whispered against my lips. I smiled smugly as he attacked me, kissing me deeply. I moaned as I returned the kiss, feeling his tongue against my mouth.

"Open your mouth for me Isabella," he demanded.

I felt him run his tongue along my bottom lip, whimpering as I felt his tongue massage mine so sensually. He kissed me with such passion that I was completely blown away. It was as if he was pouring all of the love that he felt for me into that kiss and I was completely overwhelmed by it.

Suddenly I was underneath him as he kissed from my lips to my collarbone.

I gasped as he pinched my left nipple at the same time that he took my right one into his mouth, bitting it gently and making me wet. I moaned as he massaged my left breast, his lips still wrapped around the right one. Not wanting to leave the other one out, he switched to the left breast giving it the same treatment. He made a 'pop' sound as he slid my breast out of his mouth and peppered kisses over my naked stomach.

"Fuck Edward," I whimpered against his neck as I felt him slid his fingers to my clit. I was so wet that I felt my desire running down my thighs. I nearly lost it as I felt him insert first one and then two fingers inside me, pumping slowly as his fingers hit me in all the right places.

I was about to cum when he withdrew his hand.

"Not yet love," he said.

He really knew how to push all my buttons but I was tired of waiting, I wanted him now.

I grabbed his hardening dick, the tip glistening with his pre-cum as I ran my fingers over it to spread the liquid over his hard member.

"Stop teasing," he growled into my neck.

Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore, he grabbed hold of his cock and lined it up against my opening. In one powerful thrust he was buried inside me, both of us groaned as his cock filled me to the hilt. Slowly he started pumping in and out of me, driving me mad with lust until I couldn't take it any longer, needing him to thrust harder.

"Harder Edward, please baby," I pleaded.

He slid out of me and thrust back inside so powerfully that the bed slammed against the wall.

"Uh..harder..baby..faster," I screamed.

Edward picked me up a little higher and bent his knees slightly, thrusting faster.

"Aah...like that," he groaned.

He was hitting my g-spot with each thrust and it was driving me crazy.

"Ugh..baby..so..ughh..good..just like that," I screamed.

I could see that he was about to lose it as he continued to thrust powerfully inside me.

"Ugh..you..feel.. good..so..ugh..tight..fuckkk," he groaned.

"So close..ugh," I screamed, my eyes rolling back into my head.

"Cum for me Isabella..ahh..CUM NOW," he shouted.

I came so hard that I saw stars behind my eye lids; he came in four powerful spurts before collapsing on top of me. I gently ran my fingers through his hair, lightly massaging his scalp as I gasped for breath. He rolled over, pulling me to his side and holding me close in his arms.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered into my ear.

"I love you too," I sighed, feeling tiredness over take my body.

"Sleep baby, I will be here to hold you," he whispered as I surrendered myself to sleep.

***~****TR****~***

We spent the next three days doing nothing but having sex and sleeping. By the end of that time, I felt like I was going to go crazy if I had to spend another moment in that room. I wanted to go out and explore Hollywood, so that was what we were going to do today. When I had opened my eyes this morning, the first things I saw were Edward's beautiful green eyes looking down at me.

I had smiled sleepily up at him as I ran my fingers over his jaw.

"Good morning baby," I yawned, as Edward continued to look at me. It took him a good five minutes to start talking.

"I'm keeping you prisioner in this room, aren't I," he asked. He didn't wait for an answer before continuing.

"I'm sorry beautiful, I know that you must be mad to get out of these four walls. What I would like to do today is take you out and give you the full Hollywood treatment," he said.

As soon as he said that we were going out, I jumped on the bed and started bouncing in excitement.

"Where are we going? Are we going to Hollywood Boulevard? To Venice Beach? To Rodeo Drive," I asked excitedly. All Edward could do was laugh as I continued to bounce on the bed.

"You know Bella, if I thought you would be this excited about being shown the Hollywood sites, I would have taken you out a lot sooner. Since when did my girlfriend turn into Alice," he chuckled.

I smiled up at him as I jumped up off the bed, grabbed the clothes that I had laid out to wear, and ran into the bathroom.

After fifteen minutes, I was dressed in a geo print maki dress that stopped just above the knee and a pair of black flip flops. I tied my hair back in a tight pony tail and put on a minimum amount of make-up.

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled at how happy I looked before racing back into the bedroom to where Edward was waiting for me on the bed.

He stood up and stalked toward's me, lust shining in his eyes. He came to a stop in front of me before kissing me with such passion that it took my breath away.

"Isabella, you positively look sinful in that dress. I don't think I want to share you with the rest of Hollywood when you look like this," he said. I whimpered at the feel of his rock hard cock rubbing against my thigh.

"Well, why don't you show me just how much I belong to you then," I purred as I grasped his erection through his clothes.

He let out a primal growl before he picked me up and threw me down on the bed.

"Do you want me to fuck you baby," he asked as he took his pants and boxer's off in one quick motion, allowing his cock to spring free. It was so hard, silky, and perfect that my mouth began to water at the sight.

"Yes, fuck me big boy. I have been so naughty," I said breathlessly.

"I am going to fuck you so hard that all you will think about is how sore you are and that you will never want to leave this room in that dress again. Take off that sinful dress and panties," he commanded.

I went to take off my dress when he put up a hand to stop me.

"You. are. taking. too. fucking. long," he said as he shoved his hips against mine and ripped my dress off. I was dripping wet, I had never been this turned on before. I buried my head in his neck and gripped his arms as hard as I could, crying out loudly.

"That's it baby, cry, beg for my cock! Tell me how much you want it," he barked.

"Oh fuck, please Edward," I groaned as he pressed his cock against me.

"Say it out loud Isabella, or you won't get it," he whispered harshly into my ear.

"I want your cock," I whimpered. He chuckled as he flipped me over to straddle his waist.

The next thing I knew his fingers were touching me, caressing my dripping pussy.

"Shit, fuck, motherfucker," I moaned, thrusting towards his hand. He slowly ran his index finger through my juices, swirling his finger around my opening. I felt his erection growing impossibly bigger and harder against my thigh.

"Spread your legs wide Isabella," he said, tapping my thighs with his free hand. I did as he asked, he spread my wetness further and further as he pushed his finger in slowly.

"You are so fucking tight I am going to cum the second I ram my cock inside you," he moaned in my ear. I was so horny that I started rubbing my clit like my life depended on it.

"Oh shit, fuck Edward! UH..." I stopped as he pressed his lips to mine in a full, messy, sloppy full kiss and slammed himself inside me.

"Say it, say you are mine," he demanded through gritted teeth.

"I'm yours, only yours," I breathed as he closed his eyes and pressed his face to my shoulder as he continued to stroke inside me. I could feel his hands grasping my hips tightly.

"Fuck Isabella, you feel so good. Please come for me, " he groaned as I felt him holding back his release.

"Shit, fuck EEDDDDDWARRRD," I yelled as I milked his cock. Edward slammed into me two more times before he found his release as he chanted my name.

Once our moans died down, Edward rolled over next to me on the bed and pulled me into his open arms.

"That was..."

"Incredible," Edward finished.

We simply continued to lay there in our king size bed, our day out in Hollywood forgotten as I fell asleep.

***~****TR****~***

I yawned, my eyes still closed as I rolled around to cuddle into Edward, only to find his side of the bed empty. My eyes flew open and I looked around the room only to find it empty. As I frantically looked around my eyes fell on a note pinned to Edward's pillow, with a rose.

I sat up in the bed, wrapping the sheet around my naked body as I picked up the note that had _'Bella' _written on it.

_My Love,_

_I hope that you slept well. I love watching you sleep. I could listen to you forever. However, I have to check on a few things that I have planned for tonight. _

_On the chair at the bottom of the bed is a box, inside is a dress and shoes that I hope you will wear for me. _

_Please meet me in the main bar at seven pm._

_I love you more than words can say. _

_Your Edward. _

_P.S. Don't wear panties. _

I smiled as I got out of the bed and put on one of Edward's t-shirts before opening the big white box.

Inside was a stunning black V-neck Knee-Length, Satin Lace Cocktail Dress and a pair of Jimmy Choo, leather trimmed lace pumps. The entire outfit took my breath away and I didn't know how, but Edward had managed to get my exact size.

I snuck a look at the clock that sat on the bedside table and saw that it was six o' clock. That meant I had exactly one hour to get my self ready to meet my man.

I quickly grabbed my toiletries, a fluffy white towel and went into the bathroom to take a hot shower.

After what felt like a fifteen minute shower, I stepped out feeling clean and fresh. Once I had dried off, I sprayed a little of my favourite perfume, miss dior, on my neck and wrists.

I dried my hair and put it up in a classy bun before taking out one of the satin bras that I had bought in Victoria Secrets with Alice and Rose the day I left New York. I quickly put it on along with the beautiful cocktail dress, sans panties. I quickly paired all of that with my black stud, silver necklace and the pumps Edward had provided.

I took one last look in the mirror as I applied my lip gloss.

"Bella, you look good," I winked at my reflection before picking up my white clutch bag and walking out of the room to meet my sexy boyfriend with five minutes to spare.

***~****TR****~***

I walked into the hotel bar with five minutes to spare and looked around until my eyes fell on my man sitting at the bar. My mouth went dry when I saw him, he was totally sex on legs in his black three piece suit with the top three buttons open, showing off a little of his chest hair. I swear I thought I was going to cum at the sight of him, how had I gotten so lucky to have this god like creature fall in love with me.

I wobbled up to him as he stood up and looked me up and down.

"You are just on time, I missed you," he said as he pressed his lips to my cheek.

"You are so handsome," I cooed, looking up into his beautiful green eyes as he gave me his crooked panty dropping smile as he sat back down on his stool. That smile always did made me go weak at the knees. I quickly sat in the stool next to him as the barman came over and asked me for my drink order. I was about to say a diet coke when Edward put his hand over mine.

"She will have the same as me," he said as he gave me a look that said 'don't say a word.' I smiled up at my man as the bar tender put a glass of white wine in front of me. Thankfully he didn't ask for my ID, since I had left my fake one in the room.

I quickly took a sip while Edward stood up and took my hand.

"Come on, we have dinner reservations. Bring your drink," he said as he led me towards the restaurant.

He placed his hand on the small of my back as he opened the door for me.

"Ladies first," he smirked. I giggled as I walked in ahead of him.

The fake blond standing behind the hostess stand looked up as we approached. Here face lit up at the sight of Edward and she quickly adjusted her obviously fake breasts.

"Good evening sir! Table for one," she purred. I was beyond furious, couldn't she see him standing here with his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Erm no, Table for two, under the name Cullen," he answered, pulling me closer to his side. The blonde bitch watched him as her eyes went wide with surprise, but the look quickly faded.

"Yes Sir, if you and your sister would follow me," she said as she took two menus and walked towards a table in the middle of the room with an extra swagger of the hips.

I was about to take my seat when Edward shook his head.

"Maybe a table a little more private for my _girlfriend _and I," he asked the hostess as he handed her what looked like a $50. The blonde looked me up and down in disgust before leading us towards a intimate table in the back.

"Would this be more to your liking," she asked.

Edward nodded as he pulled the chair out for me.

Just as he was about to take his seat, I saw the skank place her hand on his bicep, letting it linger for a moment to long.

"Your server will be with you shortly," she said, looking at only my Edward as she placed the menus in front of us. He mumbled a thank you, barely glancing at her before she walked away.

"I hate women like that," he said, shaking his head as he pressed his lips to my ear.

"I want to kiss your lips," he whispered.

"Okay," I whimpered as I moved my lips closer to his mouth.

"Not those lips Bella, these ones," he said as he brushed his hands under my dress.

"Oh fuck me," I breathed out.

"With pleasure, I will definitely be fucking you later," he smirked, just as the waitress made herself known.

"Good evening. My name is Serena and I will be your server this evening. Can I start you off with some kind of refreshment." she asked looking only at Edward. Edward rolled his eyes as he looked down at his menu.

"Can we have a bottle of Dom Perignon, please. Tonight is a special night," he said smiling in my direction. Serena looked from me to him, obviously wanting to say something. Edward looked away from me briefly and asked her what the problem was.

"Well sir, I need to see some ID from her. She doesn't look to be of drinking age," she said smugly.

I could feel my face blush with embarassment but all Edward could do was continue to smirk.

"Trust me, she is 21 years," he said, flashing his panty dropping smile as he held out his hand as if to shake hers. Instead he passed her what looked like a $50. She graciously took it and left to get our drinks.

I looked up at him once she was gone and smiled.

"What are we celebrating," I asked.

"You will find out my love, all in good time," he smirked.

Just then Serena came back and poured the bubbly into two champagne flutes.

"Would you like to order now," she asked, once again only looking at Edward as she fluttered her eyelashes. Thankfully, Edward took very little notice of her and shook his head.

"Not yet, I will call you when we are ready to order," he said. She looked put out that he hadn't taken any notice of her and walked away in a huff.

He looked around and nodded at a man dressed in a prada suit who was standing by the bar. The man in question nodded back before another waiter came forward and placed two small plates in front of us. The only difference between the two was that mine had a napkin in the shape of a swan on mine, while Edward's plate was empty.

Before I could ask Edward what was going on, the song _A thousand years by Christina Perri _came on over the speakers.

"Isabella, do you remember this song? It was the song that we danced to at the school dance. It was during that dance that I realised you were the girl that I wanted to spend my life with," he said.

"Edward, what's going on? What are you trying to say," I asked nervously. Edward raked his hand through his hair and pulled on it, I don't think that I had ever seen him so nervous.

"Bella! Before I say anything else, could you please use your napkin," he asked.

I looked down at the plate and lifted the napkin. Laying underneath was a ring box. With shaking fingers, I picked it up and opened the lid.

Inside lay a beautiful two carat, three stone ring with sapphires as the side stones. Edward gently took the box from me and pulled the ring out of the box. Tears fell from my eyes as he moved from his seat and went down on one knee in front of me.

"Isabella, you are my love, my best friend, my soul mate. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

**?POV**

It had been a week since the little whore was expelled and Edward was fired, but nobody has seen the bitch since that day. I knew that I should have watched her more carefully, but I really hadn't thought that Edward was serious about her. I thought that she was just a quick fuck and that he would get over her once he gotten her out of his system. I had seen the way she was throwing herself at him and I thought that he was too clever to fall for that.

Principal Banner called Isabella's parents and they turned up a few days ago, demanding to know where their daughter was and what he was doing to find her. The police had even been called in to locate her.

The police, Principal Banner, and Isabella's parents had spoken to her two side kicks, since they were the last to be seen with her. But if they knew anything they were not sharing.

I knew that Edward had run away with the little slut and I was going to find them. When I did find them the whore was going to regret the little affair that they were having and wish that it has even taken place. I refused to be played for a fool, Edward was mine and nobody was going to take him away from me. If I couldn't have him, nobody would.


End file.
